Sleeping Bird
by LifeNeedsImagination
Summary: La pieuse Zipporah prend la décision de quitter sa cité. Mais comment partir quand on est qu'une femme dans un pays déchiré par la guerre ? Par un coup du sort, elle tombe sur un arrogant assassin qui accepte de l'aider monnayant des informations sur une personne... Peut-elle faire confiance à un homme qui a comme philosophie l'assassinat ? M pour violence et scènes explicites.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ou bonsoir._

_C'est ma première fiction que je met en ligne, je ne sais pas où cela va mener mais j'ai déjà quelque chapitre fini._

_Les fautes sont les miennes et je m'en excuse._

_L'univers d'AC ne m'appartient pas seulement le personnage de Zipporah._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à Acre. Les commerces étaient fermés depuis bien longtemps, les lumières commençaient à éclairer les habitats et les bordels se réveillaient. C'était le signe que Zipporah devait rentrer.

« Encore quelques minutes » se dit-elle en regardant le soleil se couchait au port. C'était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Mais comment lui en vouloir. Elle vivait dans une maison de plaisir depuis toujours. La gérante l'avait sauvé quand elle était bébé mais ne la traita pas aussi bien qu'on pourrait le penser. Oui Zipporah n'avait pas de client, mais la macrelle ne la traita pas moins comme une moins que rien, la sous alimentant et la faisant nettoyer les chambres après avoir été occupé à un âge où « semence » et « éjaculation » ne devait pas appartenir dans le vocabulaire d'une petite fille. Zipporah avait eu de la chance, quatre prostituées avaient été gentilles à son égard, la laissant dormir quand elle était trop fatiguée pour travailler, la gâtant avec des sucreries, lui faisant quelques cadeaux, mais quand la gérante Dana se rendit compte de cet amour presque maternel, la pauvre enfant de 7 ans se retrouva seule et ces quelques prostituées avec le cœur sur la main sans emploi. Elle avait voulu les suivre, mais elle apprit quelque temps plus tard qu'elles avaient été tuer. Elle ne savait pas par qui, mais elle pleura leur perte très longtemps.

C'était donc à 7 ans qu'elle commença à voler pour se nourrir. Plus elle grandissait, et plus elle passait du temps hors du bordel. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre tous ses gémissements et ses râles de plaisirs mais surtout les clients étaient de plus en plus demandeur à son égard. Elle pensa que la macrelle allait leur accorder la chose la plus précieuse que Zipporah chérissait le plus, mais elle leur répondit qu'elle était trop jeune. Cela la surprise, cependant elle ne posa pas de question mais à chaque anniversaire elle redoutait le moment où dame Dana allait frappait à sa porte pour lui ordonner de prendre des clients dorénavant. Elle eut peur pour ses 15 ans, puis pour ses 18 ans et enfin ses 20 ans, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle sentait tout de même les regards, presque de prédateurs, des clients quand elle rentrait mais rien ne se passa. Alors avant que quoi que ce soit n'arriva, elle prit la décision de s'enfuir. Mais comment s'enfuir quand le pays était sans arrêt en guerre, quand la jeune femme ne savait ni lire ni écrire ? Où aller ? Et que faire ?

Quand le soleil ne se fit presque plus voir, Zipporah se leva et courut vers le bordel. À cette heure de la soirée, les rues n'étaient pas si bondées que pendant la journée, elle n'avait donc pas de regard étonné de la voir si pressée. Arriver dans le quartier pauvre d'Acre elle termina sa course sur les toits. Voler était chose aisé, si on ne se faisait pas prendre, mais quand la jeune femme avait les yeux plus gros que le ventre, apprendre à grimper et à se cacher étaient une question de vie ou de mort : si elle avait une main en moins, elle ne pourrait plus travailler mais surtout quand le soleil se couchait, les hommes devenaient de vrais animaux. Gardes comme pauvres. Ne voulant pas tenter le sort, les toits étaient plus sûrs que les rues... si les gardes postés en haut étaient de dos bien entendus.

Arrivée sur le toit du bordel, la jeune femme entendit déjà les clients et les courtisanes soûls, rire à gorges déployées. Au moins elle n'entendait pas les ébats en cours et l'odeur des égouts ne couvraient pas l'odeur des maisons closes qui semblait flotter dans tout le quartier. Elle aurait payé tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir sentir les excréments plutôt que cet... senteur, si caractéristique aux maisons closes. Elle se laissa suspendre habilement sur le mur pour passer par la fenêtre qui menait à sa chambre. Juste un petit coup de pied pour que la fenêtre s'ouvre, et la jeune se glissa dans la pièce sans bruit.

Elle laissa la fenêtre ouverte, l'odeur était rentrée pour son grand désarrois. Elle alluma les quelques bougies qu'elle avait volées et prit son chapelet délicatement. C'était le cadeau d'une de ses mamans-courtisanes. Malgré sa profession peu respectable, elle avait un amour si profond pour sa religion qu'elle en convertit la jeune Zipporah très jeune. « Le seigneur aime tous ses enfants, même les pécheresses comme nous, si tu avoues tes fautes et lui demandes pardon, Il te pardonnera... Même les actes les plus horribles... » Elle se souvenait de ses paroles comme une prière. Même si Dame Dana la méprisait, elle savait qu'elle était aimée. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

S'avançant vers sa paillasse, elle s'y agenouilla devant et récita sa prière en espérant un lendemain meilleur.

_Altaïr._

Garnier de Naplouse. La deuxième cible d'Altaïr. Il arriva à Acre au matin et voulait y partir le soir même. Il avait une liste de 9 cibles, et comptait bien les exécuter au plus vite pour reprendre son rang de maitremaître assassin perdu. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal pour le perdre selon lui ! Ce vieil homme allait avertir les croisés de sa présence, celle de Malik et de son frère s'il ne l'avait pas tuée ! Et Robert de Sablé était le lieutenant du roi Richard Ier ! En le tuant, la guerre pourrait prendre fin/

Tout le reste n'était que malchance.

C'était Robert de Sablé qui le poussa hors du tombeau de Salomon. S'il avait pu revenir, il l'aurait fait pour aider ses frères et ramener la relique à leur maître Al Mualim ! Mais l'entrée s'était effondrée et Malik perdu son bras et son frère mais récolta la gloire de la réussite de la mission. Quant à Altaïr, il rentra bredouille et attira l'armée de De Sablé à la forteresse des assassins, mettant en danger les habitants de Masyaf. Il avait sauvé les habitants du village et écraser les ennemis grâce à des troncs d'arbre, mais leur maître le punit et le rétrograda au rang de novice. Lui, Altaïr ! Le meilleur assassin d'Al Mualim, rétrogradé en simple novice...

Il n'y pensait plus. Après avoir passé à tabac le traître qui avait prévenu les ennemis du succès de la mission Salomon, Altaïr monta de rang et regagna un autre quand il assassina sa première cible du nom de Tamir à Damas. Il comprit que s'il tuait ses cibles rapidement, plus vite il retrouvera son honneur. Alors il ne prit pas de temps, chevauchant vers Acre dès que son maître lui donna ses 2 nouvelles cibles, ignorant la fatigue et l'ordre d'Al Mualim de se reposait à Masyaf avant de repartir.

Mais ses plans de retour furent modifiés.

Quand Altaïr arriva au Bureau des Assassins, il se rendit compte qu'il était affamé et épuisé que quand Jabal lui proposa de se restaurer et de se reposer. Le Rafiq lui-même était surpris de la rapide venue du jeune assassin. Il attendait Altaïr seulement le jour suivant. Le jeune homme opina dévorant son repas et s'allongeant sur les coussins du vestibule. La brise marine et le ventre plein le fit dormir jusqu'en début de soirée alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il se maudit d'avoir dormi autant alors qu'il essaya de se mêler à la foule qui commençait à rentrer chez elle. Les quartiers pauvres d'Acre étaient les plus dangereux de la terre sainte, et l'odeur ! La rue des prostituées sentait sans arrêts l'alcool et le sexe alors que le reste du quartier pauvres sentaient les cadavres en putréfaction.

Se maudissant toujours d'avoir dormit autant de temps, Altaïr se faufila au marché abandonné comme lui avait conseillé le Rafiq. Jabal n'avait pu rien lui dire de concret. Seulement que Garnier était le grand maître des chevaliers hospitalier et qu'il avait dû s'établir dans leur quartier. Il devait aller chercher des informations, lui-même comme un novice.

Quand l'ancien maître assassin arriva au marché, il commençait à se dire que le sort était contre lui : des gardes tenaient l'entrée. Pourquoi y avait-il des soldats à l'entrée d'un marché à l'abandon ? Il ne pouvait pas les tuer, il risquerait d'attirer l'attention et de n'avoir aucune information pour la journée. Il finit par se faufiler par un trou situait sur le toit. Atterrissant sans bruit, il essaya de se mêler avec le peu de monde qui se trouvait encore au marché qui n'avait pas vraiment cessée d'exister. Des marchands - sans doute clandestins - vendaient plein de chose, de la nourriture aux armes.

Par chance l'assassin aperçut deux hommes suspicieux - plus que les autres - qui discutés près du marchand d'arme. Altaïr s'approcha d'eux, feignant de regarder ce que le marchand, qui vendait des tissus assez luxueux à des prix imbattable, proposé. Les hommes semblaient être des voleurs dont un, avait volé un parchemin mais cet-idiot ne savait pas lire. Le sixième sens d'Altaïr savait que cette information était précieuse, alors il entreprit de voler à son tour cette lettre. Procédant rapidement, le jeune assassin se retrouva avec son nouvel indice. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où il était rentré, quand il entendit derrière lui.

\- Oh voleur ! Oh voleur !

Il était pourtant certain que personne ne l'avait vu détrousser le voleur. Habituellement, son instinct lui disait de prendre la fuite ou de se cacher mais cet fois-ci, il se retourna.

Il vit une femme qui portait une robe orangée, des cheveux noirs et elle portait un sac en tissus qui débordait de nourriture. Surpris mais soulagé, la jeune femme réussit à faire tomber Altaïr à la renverse. Elle aussi s'était écroulée, mais elle se releva bien vite et passa par la même ouverture que l'assassin avait empruntée plus tôt. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention ni sur lui ni sur la voleuse, l'ancien maître se faufila aussi par le toit.

Grognant de frustration pour s'être fait bousculer si facilement, qui plus est par une femme, Altaïr dépoussiéra ses vêtements pendant qu'il regardait la voleuse s'enfuir par les toits. Il fut impressionné par sa facilitée de se mouvoir de toit en toit quand il se rendit compte que son seul indice de la journée avait disparu.

Altaïr pouvait être plein de chose mais pas un idiot.

\- Hey toi ! S'écria-t-il en poursuivant la jeune femme à son tour.


	2. Chapter 2

_bonjour ou bonsoir !_

_Les fautes sont les miennes et je m'en excuse._

_L'univers d'AC ne m'appartient pas, seulement le personnage de Zipporah._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Zipporah._

L'homme que Zipporah avait bousculé au marché abandonné-clandestin, la poursuivait à son tour. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de le semer, mais il semblait être un expert en poursuite. Elle soupira de frustration quand elle arriva presque à son lieu de rendez-vous. Elle ne voulait mettre personne en danger, alors elle prit la décision d'attirer l'attention des gardes postés sur les toits. Elle en poussa un pendant sa course mais ce dernier ne poussa qu'un gémissement étouffé. Surprise elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Son poursuivant avait poignardé le garde.

\- N'ai pas peur, lui dit-il alors qu'elle étouffa un cri de terreur.

Elle se mit à courir malgré tout.

Quand elle avait bousculé l'homme au marché, elle lui avait dérobé un papier. Une aptitude dont elle s'était habituée à pratiquer quand elle se faisait repérer. Dans la confusion générale, elle détroussait les personnes qu'elle bousculait en pleine course, lui permettant d'avoir quelque pièce en plus. Cette fois, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être voler la personne de trop. Pourquoi voler une lettre alors qu'elle ne savait pas lire ? Elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Avait-elle trop pêché qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler ? Était-ce une punition divine ? Elle promit que si elle arrivait à semer cet individu, elle irait à l'église demander pardon juste après son rendez-vous.

Mais l'homme la rattrapa facilement. Il la saisit par son bras avant qu'elle ne puisse sauter sur le toit d'en face.

\- Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, souffla son poursuivant entre ses dents.

Il était visiblement agacé que la jeune femme ait pris la fuite. Zipporah essaya de se dégager vainement se disant que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Elle était prise au piège.

\- Hey vous deux ?! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Le garde postait sur le toit d'en face, les viser déjà avec son arc. La jeune femme essaya à nouveau de se dégager mais l'homme la tenait fermement. Il l'entraina en bas de force, l'attirant vers une ruelle, pour ne pas attirer l'attention une deuxième fois se dit-elle. Zipporah se laissa faire, se disant que cela était inutile de se débattre maintenant. Il était visiblement plus fort qu'elle, la dépassant d'une bonne tête, mais surtout la force de sa main sur son bras la dissuadait de toute tentative d'évasion. Mais surtout il lui avait prouvé qu'il la rattraperait quoi qu'il arrivât.

Se rendant compte de l'endroit où il l'emmenait, elle commença à paniquer un peu. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle se trouvait déjà à son lieu de rendez-vous. Elle essaya de l'arrêter en vain. Il avait déjà tué un garde sans sourciller, s'il devait la tuer, elle ne voulait pas mettre les autres en danger.

\- Attend, s'il te plaît ! Je suis désolée, je te rends ce papier, essaya-t-elle de dire. Si tu me lâches je pourrais te rendre ce qui est à toi !

\- Pour que tu t'enfuis de nouveau ?

Elle ne le distinguait pas à cause de son capuchon blanc qui dissimulait une bonne partie de son visage, mais elle savait qu'il la regardait avec férocité. Elle essaya de s'arrêter mais l'homme la tira de force au milieu de la ruelle. Le cœur de Zipporah tapait contre ses oreilles. Étais-ce vraiment la fin se dit-elle ?

Alors que l'homme se retourna vers elle, la tenant toujours par le bras, un bruit de jar se brisant par terre se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, la gardant toujours prisonnière de sa poigne. La jeune femme entendit un léger « chling » comme si l'homme venait de sortir une dague de son fourreau. Craignant pour la vie des autres, elle se mit devant l'homme et la ruelle sombre.

\- Attend ! S'écria-t-elle. Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Prend ma vie mais épargne les, je te pris !

\- Des enfants ? dit-il surpris.

Elle entendit de nouveau ce « chling » avant de poursuivre.

\- Si tu me lâche je te donnerai ce papier. Si je te la donne de mon bras libre je laisserai le sac de nourriture tomber sur ce sol sale...

Elle sentit les doigts de l'homme s'enfonçait plus dans sa peau avant de la laisser totalement. Elle soupira de soulagement mais l'homme la menaça :

\- Gare à toi si tu tentes de t'enfuir de nouveau.

Alors que la terreur lui prit les entrailles, d'une main tremblante elle passa sa main dans le sac pour lui rendre ce maudit papier mais elle sursauta quand quelqu'un prononça son prénom.

\- Zipporah ! S'écria un jeune garçon amaigri et crasseux.

La jeune femme apeurée souffla au jeune garçon.

\- Ne reste pas là ! C'est dangereux !

Mais le jeune garçon ne le l'écouta pas et appela ses amis à les rejoindre. Des frissons de terreur parcoururent le dos de la voleuse. Elle voulait les protéger mais voilà qu'ils venaient de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Alors que les enfants accourraient vers eux, un autre petit garçon semblable au premier demanda à la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que l'assassin t'a aidé à nous apportait de la nourriture ?

\- Tu-tu connais cet homme ? S'interrogea Zipporah.

L'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il regarda la scène sous son capuchon. Le même garçon répondit à la voleuse jovialement.

\- Lui personnellement non mais ses frères sont très gentils avec nous !

\- Oui quelques-uns m'ont aidé quand des gardes me molestés, souffla une petite fille au joues creuse.

\- Zipporah a peur de lui, se moqua le premier garçon.

Les enfants se moquèrent de la jeune voleuse. Cette dernière, les joues rouges de honte, regarda l'homme qu'il l'avait poursuivi comme un animal, esquisser un sourire. Alors que les enfants calmèrent leur rire, la même petite fille aux joues creuses demanda sans gêne à l'assassin.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Tu dois tuer quelqu'un ? Demanda un autre enfant affamé.

Zipporah se retourna vers l'homme, gênée que les enfants lui posaient des questions qu'ils ne devaient sans doute pas savoir au risque d'y laisser leur vie.

\- Vous semblez déjà connaitre la réponse, répondit simplement l'assassin décontracté.

Les enfants s'exclamèrent posant plus de questions.

\- Est-ce garde qui tabasse sans arrêt les mendiants ?

\- Non le noble qui a tué ses généraux !

Zipporah regarda les enfants s'extasiés devant l'assassin avec effroi. Ils semblaient... l'admirer. Ils semblaient se sentir en sécurité en la présence de l'homme. Et l'assassin semblait se délecter de leur admiration.

Sortant de sa torpeur, la jeune femme demanda aux enfants de se taire.

\- J'ai de la nourriture mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, annonça-t-elle en sortant la lettre du sac et tendit au chef de la bande les vivres. Aller dans votre cachette et ne vous faites pas remarquer avec cette nourriture.

Les enfants opinèrent et partirent en silence avec leur sac de vivre. Zipporah les regarda partir avant de se retourner vers l'assassin.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de leur... secte. Ses frères et lui tuaient des hommes. Ils tuaient des hommes mais leurs cibles semblaient être parfaitement bien choisit. Jamais des innocents, pas le mendiant du coin ou la femme qui a volé un bout de pain pour nourrir sa famille. Ils aidèrent souvent les citoyens qui se faisaient molester sans raisons à tel point qu'ils avaient une réputation d'héros dans le quartier pauvre. La jeune femme n'en avait jamais vu un. Enfin, elle n'en avait jamais identifié un. Ils s'habillaient comme les érudits les rendant presque indétectables dans la foule, et à Acre, les gens semblaient adorer le blanc. Même le blanc sale. Ils étaient donc cachés dans la masse.

Elle tendit la lettre à l'homme qui la prit sans ménagement. Il la rangea dans sa tunique puis, jugea Zipporah un instant sous son capuchon avant de lâcher :

\- C'est très noble de ta part de nourrir les nécessiteux.

\- Ces enfants n'ont pas demandé de venir au monde ainsi, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Semblant médité ses paroles, l'assassin opina et tourna des talons laissant la jeune femme dans la ruelle. Le regardant partir, la brune se demandait d'où venait-il. Son accent était différent des gens de cette citée. Il avait la peau halée et semblait bien nourrit. Peut-être la vie était différente chez lui ?

Oubliant qu'une demi-heure plutôt il la traquait comme un animal, elle le héla.

\- Attend !

L'assassin se retourna surpris. Il ne pipa mot et attendit à ce que la femme parle. Zipporah se rapprocha de l'homme encapuchonné.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ? (L'homme ne dit rien, comme si la réponse était évidente) non évidement tu n'es pas d'ici... Tu es ici pour un assassinat et je...

\- Dis-moi ce que tu me veux femme !

Zipporah frissonna. La nuit était tombée sur la ville et sa voix avait claqué contre les murs de la rue déserte avec dureté. Elle ne voyait toujours pas son visage mais elle soupçonnait qu'elle l'irritait particulièrement. Elle lui avait causé quelques désagréments en lui volant sa lettre.

Voyant que la jeune femme s'était tut, l'assassin s'était approché d'elle la mâchoire et les poings serrés.

\- J'ai perdu énormément de temps à cause de toi, alors dis-moi ce que tu as à dire avant que je ne perde patience !

\- Emmènes-moi avec toi, avait seulement souffler Zipporah.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ou bonsoir._

_Les fautes sont les miennes et je m'en excuse._

_L'univers d'AC ne m'appartient pas, seulement le personnage de Zipporah._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Zipporah._

Elle s'attendait à tout. Zipporah s'attendait à tout sauf au silence que lui imposer l'assassin. Mais en même temps, que lui avait-il prit ?

L'homme devant elle était dangereux. Que sa cause soit noble pour lui ou pour les autres, il tuait des personnes. Et encore une fois, cet homme l'avait poursuivi comme un possédé. Pourquoi le suivre dans l'antre du démon ? Elle ne le connaissait pas, il ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom ! Sa vie ici n'était certes pas si plaisante, mais pourquoi la changer pour quelque chose de plus dangereux ?

Elle ne se l'expliqua pas. Si ces pauvres enfants, qui ne faisaient confiance en plus personne, se sentaient en sécurité en présence d'assassin de sa guilde, pourquoi pas elle ? Peut-être pouvaient-ils la protéger ? Si les rumeurs sur eux étaient exactes, ils ne lui feront aucun mal et ne la touchera pas.

\- Ce que tu fais pour ces enfants est admirable mais ma cause est bien différente de la tienne. Et la guilde n'accepte pas de femme... seulement quelques chambrières, gouvernantes et quelques épouses... et elles ne vivent pas avec nous.

\- Si je dois laver les sols, panser des blessures ou bien m'occuper des chevaux je le ferai... je t'en supplie, emmène-moi avec toi.

Zipporah était désespérée, cela se sentait. Elle sentait le regard, un peu avec pitié, de l'homme pesait sur elle.

\- Je sais que c'est dur de vivre ici mais...

\- Non. Non tu ne sais pas, le coupa sèchement Zipporah pensant à sa vie dans la maison close. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre ici. Tu ne vies même pas ici. Ce quartier est terrifiant et dangereux. Les gens ici mangent rarement à leur faim, des gens meurt toutes les secondes ici. Tu n'as sans doute pas manqué l'odeur de mort qui régnait ici. Là où je vis, les hommes sont sans arrêt soûles et saute sur tout ce qui bouge, mais ne te m'éprend pas, (elle sentait le regard de l'assassin changeait quand elle mentionna le quartier des prostituées) je ne vends pas mes charmes. Une tenancière m'a trouvé bébé mais je ne me prostitue pas... enfin pas encore, Dame Dana attend sans doute la meilleure offre pour ma virginité. C'est pour cela que je veux m'enfuir. Je-je suis en dangers permanent ici.

Elle regardait le visage masqué en face d'elle avec espoir. Elle ne pouvait voir son expression mais elle sentait toujours ses yeux sur elle. La jeune femme ne pouvait plus rester à Acre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans la maison close intouchée. Elle devait s'enfuir loin, très loin de la cité si elle ne voulait pas être retrouvée. Et cet homme présentait son meilleur choix, si ce n'était sa seule chance.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il simplement. Je ne peux pas t'aider.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'assassin tourna des talons une nouvelle fois laissant la jeune femme. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Zipporah devait à tout prit quitter Acre, la jeune femme n'avait plus le luxe d'attendre qu'un miracle se produisit. Elle devait prendre sa destinée en main. Elle suivit le jeune homme et lui saisit le bras. Le jeune assassin soupira de frustration face à la détermination de la jeune femme.

\- Attend, attend, souffla-t-elle. Tu as une cible à tuer. Je-je peux peut-être t'aider à l'atteindre. Comme cela je serai votre alliée et tes supérieurs m'autoriseront bien à te suivre dans ta cité et vous pourriez me protéger.

L'homme en face d'elle ne dit rien et la regarda de nouveau. Elle avait l'impression qu'il sondait son âme. Elle entendit souffler encore une fois comme s'il se résignait.

\- L'assassinat est contraire à ta religion. Dit-il simplement. Pourquoi t'allier à nous ?

Zipporah ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il remarqua son chapelet sous sa robe. Mais il avait raison. Le meurtre était l'un des pires pêchers. Son choix était paradoxal. Rester dans la maison close, la boule au ventre chaque jour, ou bien s'allier aux Assassins qui pouvaient la protéger mais qui agissait contre son dogme. Sentant qu'il l'avait cloué le bec, elle aperçut qu'il esquissait un sourire moqueur. Mais la jeune femme avait déjà pri sa décision. Elle voulait fuir, elle le devait. Même avec un assassin.

\- Je mène déjà une vie dissolue ici... je préfère donner ma vie à une cause plus juste car si j'en crois les rumeurs, vous vous battez pour notre liberté et notre sécurité.

Cette fois, c'était elle qu'il lui avait cloué le bec. Mais elle ne sourit pas comme lui. Elle sentait que son moment de gloire n'allait pas lui plaire. Alors elle attendit patiemment. Le cœur battant plein d'espoir mais avec frayeur.

\- Je ne peux pas t'amener avec moi, finit-il par dire doucement. Mais si tu veux t'en que cela t'enfuir je peux t'escorter dans une autre cité. Pas Jérusalem, parce qu'elle est aux mains des musulmans maintenant mais je peux t'emmener à Tyr ou Antioche ou bien au village de Masyaf. C'est comme tu le...

Elle ne laissa pas l'assassin finir sa phrase. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, oubliant encore une fois qu'elle avait cru qu'il allait la tuer. Les bras de l'assassin avaient mis du temps à s'entourer entour d'elle. Elle sentit ses forts bras l'attiraient un peu plus contre son torse musclé. Il tapota son dos maladroitement, alors que Zipporah se confondait en remerciement.

\- Je t'emmène avec moi à une condition, finit-il par dire quand Zipporah s'éloigna de lui.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, chuchota la jeune femme sans réfléchir alors qu'elle essuya ses larmes, quand elle se rendit compte du double sens de sa réponse elle rougit.

L'homme fit un sourire au coin avant de lui demandait :

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Garnier de Naplouse.

Zipporah était assise le lendemain devant l'autel de l'Eglise, terminant son rosaire un sourire aux lèvres. Elle remercia les cieux de l'avoir mis sur le chemin de l'assassin hier soir. Dans cinq jours, elle allait quitter Acre au côté de l'assassin. Altaïr.

Hier, il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle savait sur Garnier de Naplouse. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Seulement que la forteresse qu'il se servait comme Hôpital était imprenable. Aucune prise pour l'escalade et les gardes tenaient les portes et les toits jours et nuits. Malgré tout, l'assassin semblait se satisfaire de ces informations. Il lui dit de se tenir prête à partir dans cinq jours mais elle voulait l'aider. Il allait lui donner une deuxième vie et elle voulait l'aider à récolter plus d'information, comme un remerciement de sa bienveillance. Alors elle lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain au matin devant l'église, elle n'avait pas d'informations concrètes sur la cible d'Altaïr, mais elle connaissait un homme qui avait sans doute plus de renseignements.

Après ses prières matinales, elle sortit de l'église et croisa l'assassin assis sur les marches la tête baissée. Il jaugeait les gens discrètement. Zipporah s'assit à côté de lui le saluant chaleureusement.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Qui a des informations ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Il n'est pas encore là, informa la brune regardant la foule qui s'activait devant eux.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait déplacer pour rien, souffla Altaïr les dents serrées s'apprêtant à se lever mais la jeune femme l'attrapa par le bras le forçant à rester assis.

Quand les cloches de l'église sonnèrent 9h quelques secondes après, un homme s'installa au pied des marches de l'église, dos à Altaïr et Zipporah. Le jeune assassin regarda l'homme intensément alors que celui-ci commença l'éloge qu'il faisait chaque jour sur Garnier de Naplouse. Au début, la jeune femme pensait que ce Garnier de Naplouse était un homme généreux pour soigner ces malheureux, vaniteux pour les sélectionner comme des animaux mais généreux. Cependant, si les assassins l'avaient pour cible, il devait bien avoir une raison.

Alors que l'orateur termina sa tirade, le jeune assassin n'avait pas quitter l'homme des yeux et Zipporah lui chuchota :

\- Si tu as Naplouse comme cible, cet homme doit savoir d'autre chose pour prononcer une tirade si élogieuse.

Altaïr hocha la tête, étant d'accord avec elle. Il se leva et dit à la jeune femme :

\- Il y a une fontaine pas loin, je t'y retrouverai dans 10 minutes.

Et sans se retourner, l'assassin la laissa sur les marches de l'église seule. L'homme s'était mêlé à la foule suivant l'orateur habilement. Zipporah se leva à son tour et alla au lieu de rendez-vous. D'ici, elle pouvait toujours apercevoir le clocher de l'église et donc l'heure. Elle s'assit patiemment sur un banc en face de la fontaine. Regardant des femmes remplir des jars d'eau, d'autres personnes s'y désaltéraient. Au bout des dix minutes, elle vit des gardes passaient devant elles. Ils semblaient frustrer. Un homme encapuchonné avait tué 4 d'entre eux plutôt dans la matinée. Alors que les minutes passaient, elle commença à se demander si Altaïr n'était pas responsable de ses meurtres. L'église sonna 9h30 et toujours aucune trace d'Altaïr. L'avait-il oublié ?

Se levant pour aller boire une gorgée d'eau, Zipporah regarda autour d'elle alors qu'elle se dirigea de nouveau vers son banc quand elle aperçut une tunique blanche s'avançait vers elle.

\- Tu avais raison, cet homme en savait beaucoup plus. Merci.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire modeste quand elle vit un groupe de garde derrière Altaïr. Sans réfléchir, elle abaissa le capuchon de l'assassin qui siffla de colère.

\- Que fais-tu ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Zipporah découvrit le visage meurtrit du jeune assassin. Il avait la lèvre et une pommette ouverte et ses yeux... ils étaient si spéciaux. Ils avaient la couleur de l'or. D'un doré brillant comme son chapelet qu'elle portait autour du cou. Les soldats s'approchèrent et la jeune femme sortant de sa contemplation, sortit un bout de tissue de sa robe pour éponger le sang du visage d'Altaïr. Tapotant délicatement le sang, le groupe de garde passa devant eux sans même les remarquer alors que leur chef ordonna :

\- Surveillé la zone, je veux qu'on retrouve ce bâtard au capuchon blanc !

Altaïr ouvra grand les yeux.

\- Tu m'as dissimulé, s'étonna-t-il.

Zipporah continua d'éponger le visage d'Altaïr. Ce dernier regarda les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprées. Elle rougissait parce que les yeux fascinant de l'assassin observèrent chacun de ses mouvements. Remettant son capuchon en place, Zipporah déclara :

\- Je sais que vous devez rester anonyme mais par moment, ce capuchon est plus voyant que tu ne le penses.

Elle ne voyait plus les yeux du jeune homme, mais elle distinguait clairement son sourire arrogeant.

\- Tu nous seras beaucoup plus utiles que je le pensais.

* * *

_Et voila le chapitre 3 ! Le 4ème est déjà écriit et risque d'arriver sous peu !_

_C'est la première fiction que je poste en ligne alors j'aimerai beaucoup savoir vos avis pour m'améliorer, cela me fera très plaisir !_

_A très bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ou bonsoir._

_Les fautes sont les miennes et je m'en excuse._

_L'univers d'AC ne m'appartient pas, seulement le personnage de Zipporah._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Altaïr._

Altaïr regarda Zipporah qui… l'intriguait. Elle devait avoir une histoire bien compliquée pour voler aussi aisément et se mouvoir si gracieusement de toits en toit.

Après l'avoir épongé le visage pour le cacher des gardes, ils avaient écouté discrètement les villageois. Tantôt assis sur un banc, tantôt regardant des babioles à des marchands jusqu'à que le jeune assassin repéra deux hommes qui discutaient, enfin plutôt se disputaient. Encore une fois, la jeune femme l'avait dissimulé : ils étaient tout juste derrière les deux hommes, contre un mur, faisant mine eux aussi de parler. Elle était dos à eux mais Altaïr était dos aux gardes qui passaient. Ni une ni deux, la jeune femme avait abaissé sa capuche mais cette fois-ci, elle laissa sa main caressait la joue d'Altaïr. Les gardes ne leur lancèrent même pas un regard ! Quand elle fut sûre que les gardes étaient loin, elle rabattit le capuchon devant les yeux du jeune homme.

Ce dernier n'avait même pas écouté ce que les deux hommes avaient dit. Non, il était trop occupé à regarder la jeune femme en face de lui et de profiter de la sensation que lui procurait cette caresse. Cela le surpris qu'elle le captivât, non plutôt intrigua autant. Comme si quelque chose chantait en elle. C'était fascinant et énervant à la fois. Il voulait avoir toute son attention concentrée sur sa mission mais il voulait en savoir beaucoup plus sur elle. Après tous, ils allaient voyager ensemble.

\- Tu as entendu cela, souffla la jeune femme en face de lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Zipporah s'avança près d'un des hommes et lui prit un parchemin dans sa poche. Elle était si naturelle ! Elle continua de marcher alors que l'homme derrière elle se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son précieux renseignement. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas revenir devant lui, Altaïr suivit le chemin de la jeune femme. Il la retrouva un peu plus loin, assise sur un banc, simplement. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit le parchemin. L'assassin le prit et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Il vit la jeune femme baissée les yeux avec honte.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas lire.

Altaïr la regarda avec pitié. Si elle était destinée à devenir une prostituée bien sûre qu'elle ne savait pas lire. Il ouvrit le parchemin. Décidément, cette femme lui portait bonheur : elle venait de lui offrir un plan détaillé de l'hôpital. Il pourrait donc se mouvoir sans se faire repérer. Avec cela et ce que lui avait dit la personne de l'église, il pouvait mener à bien sa mission.

L'assassin s'assoit près de la jeune femme quand il vit une troupe approchée au loin. Rangeant son précieux papier, il lui demanda :

\- Comment en es-tu arrivée à voler aussi facilement ?

Alors que les soldats passaient devant eux, Altaïr la vit sourire. Un sourire sans joie.

\- Si je ne voulais pas mourir de faim, je devais me débrouiller seule.

\- On te traite si mal que cela dans le bordel ?

\- Tu sembles déjà connaitre la réponse, fit-elle reprenant les mots qu'Altaïr avait dit aux enfants la veille.

Mais l'assassin voulait entendre son histoire. La jeune femme voulait se lever mais il l'arrêta dans son élan. Voyant qu'il était aussi têtu qu'elle, dans un soupire elle se rassit.

\- Je prends le risque de t'escorter d'une cité à une autre, remarqua l'assassin. J'ai bien le droit d'avoir quelques informations de ta part.

Il vit la jeune femme se mordillait la lèvre avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle lui raconta comment elle a été trouver, juste derrière la ruelle de la maison close, entouré d'une couverture où son prénom était brodé en hébreu, Zipporah. Petit oiseau. Elle lui raconta comment 4 prostituées s'étaient occupées d'elle et l'aimées comme leur propre fille, comment elles lui ont transmis leur foi. Mais aussi comment la tenancière la traitait, la forçant à travailler à 4 ans après que les hommes eurent utilisées les chambres. Pourquoi à 7 ans elle a dû commencer à voler, parce que la gérante l'a sous-alimenté. À ces mots les poings de l'assassin se serrèrent. Zipporah continua en disant que Dame Dana avaient renvoyé les 4 femmes qui prenaient soin d'elle quand elle se rendit compte de leur gentillesse à l'égard de la petite fille. Elles allégeaient le fardeau de l'enfant quand elles le pouvaient, mais leur gentillesse leurs avait couté un emploi et leur vie. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle passait son temps à s'échapper de la maison close depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans. Elle sentait déjà à cet âge, le regard de prédateur des hommes sur elle. Elle passait ses journées dehors, restant souvent à l'église ou bien jouant avec les enfants. Quand elle rentrait elle nettoyait les sols et les chambres. Les journées se ressemblaient et cela la rendait malade.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, avait conclu la jeune femme. Je sais ce que veulent les hommes et je sais où je vis. Je ne veux pas vendre la seule chose encore pure en moi. C'est pour cela que je veux fuir loin, je veux prendre ma destinée en main, mais comment partir alors que je suis une femme, sans un sou, qui ne sait ni lire ni écrire, dans un pays en guerre ?

Altaïr méditait sa question. Elle avait raison de poser le pour et le contre avant de fuir. Il la trouvait courageuse de vouloir prendre la voie qu'elle voulait et non celle dont on lui imposait.

\- L'aventure ne te fait pas peur ? demanda l'assassin alors que le couple marchait vers le port.

\- Si bien sûr, mais rester ici me fait plus peur encore. J'ai 20 ans et Dame Dana n'a accordé aucun homme à venir dans mon lit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Zipporah soupira et s'arrêta devant la barrière qui les séparait de l'eau.

\- Arrêtons de parler de ma pauvre vie. D'où viens-tu toi ?

Elle regarda Altaïr avec une curiosité si dévorante qu'il sourit malgré lui. L'assassin lui raconta comment était le village de Masyaf et voyant que le petit oiseau avalait ses paroles il lui expliqua la raison pour laquelle les assassins se battaient.

\- Tu ne trouves pas cela paradoxal de tuer des gens au nom de la paix ? Lui demanda la brune. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous juger mais c'est tout de même un précepte étrange. Vous vous faites plus d'ennemi. La cible peut avoir des amis ou une famille qui finiront par chercher vengeance.

\- S'ils deviennent des ennemis de notre cause, ils gouteront au tranchant de notre lame, avait simplement dit Altaïr.

A vrai dire, la réflexion du petit oiseau était intéressant. Evidente. Elle ne savait pas lire ou écrire mais elle savait réfléchir constata l'assassin.

\- Masyaf a l'air tellement belle. J'aimerai beaucoup y aller. Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une auberge ? Je pourrais y travailler.

\- Tu pourras aller où tu veux, dis-moi une cité et je t'y amènerai.

\- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup à vrai dire. Seulement Jérusalem et elle est aux mains des musulmans. Au moins à Masyaf je connaitrai quelqu'un et tes frères pourront me protéger si je suis en danger.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement. Mais Altaïr fronça des sourcils. Vouloir quitter sa vie de misère était quelque chose, mais Zipporah semblait terrifier. L'assassin lui posa la question, qu'est-ce qu'il la terrifiait tant que cela pour demander une constante protection ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui avoua-t-elle. C'est comme une intuition au fond de moi. Comme si je voyais l'aura de Dame Dana en rouge. Un rouge qui me disait de fuir loin, très loin d'elle.

\- Et moi de quel couleur est mon aura ? demanda-t-il piqué au vif.

Altaïr reconnut de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Avait-elle aussi son don spécial ?

\- Je ne vois rien. Je t'ai di c'est juste une intuition, une voix en moi qui me dit de fuir la maison close.

\- Concentres-toi ! La pressa Altaïr.

Zipporah se concentra comme lui avait ordonné l'assassin et regarda Altaïr. Elle plissa les yeux, le regardant de haut en bas avant de lâcher :

\- Tu émanes une couleur bleue. J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un de cette couleur un jour. Il portait une longue robe blanche et une djellaba noire. Il avait une longue barbe grise.

Altaïr reconnut de suite le Rafiq d'Acre. Alors Zipporah avait le même don que lui. Décidément cette femme était vraiment captivante.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour ou bonsoir._

_Voici le chapitre 5, le plus long chapitre pour l'instant avec 4,134 mots. Je préfère mettre en garde mais il y a de la violence dans ce chapitre._

_Les fautes sont les miennes et je m'en excuse._

_L'univers d'AC ne m'appartient pas, seulement le personnage de Zipporah._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Zipporah._

Zipporah termina de laver par terre alors qu'elle entendit les cloches de la citée sonnaient. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres : Altaïr a assassiné Garnier de Naplouse. Elle en rirait presque. Dans exactement trois jours elle allait quitter Acre. Plus que trois derniers petits jours et elle pouvait s'enfuir loin au côté du bel assassin. Le petit oiseau était tellement pressé de s'envoler qu'elle voulait presque attendre au Bureau des Assassins pour partir aux premières lueurs du jour.

Alors qu'elle vidait le sceau d'eau sale dehors, elle vit des gardes s'activer pour se rendre vers l'hôpital. Elle riait intérieurement. Ils ne trouveront rien. Altaïr a dû s'envoler loin depuis bien longtemps. Il devait même être étendu sur des coussins en train de se détendre tranquillement.

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle rentrait. Rangeant son matériel, elle imagina Altaïr sans cette tunique blanche, sans ses armes. Juste se relaxant. Alors qu'elle montait dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer, elle vit des filles s'agglutinaient en bas et les escaliers. Comprenant que la gérante allait faire un discours, elle s'installa contre la rampe et regarda Dame Dana qui aborda un air solennel et triste.

\- Mes chères filles, j'ai la triste nouvelle de vous annoncer que Garnier de Naplouse vient de se faire assassiner.

Un bruit d'étonnement s'échappa de la bouche de toutes les femmes, exceptée Zipporah qui essayait de retenir son sourire.

\- Soyez deux fois plus prudente quand vous sortez dorénavant, ne vous...

Zipporah n'écouta plus. Cela n'allait plus s'appliquer pour elle. Et elle connaissait l'identité du tueur. Elle pensa de nouveau à Altaïr et cette fois son sourire s'étendait pour de bon sur ses lèvres. Le petit oiseau était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne se rendit compte que Dame Dana avait terminé son élocution que quand elle sentit le regard meurtrier de cette dernière. La jeune femme frissonna un instant quand elle vit de nouveau cette aura rouge qui émanée de la tenancière. Les filles vaquaient déjà à leur occupations et Zipporah se dit qu'il était temps de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle entendit au loin l'église sonnait 18h. Plus que 3 petits jours à attendre et elle s'envolerait loin de ce lieu au côté de son bel assassin.

Zipporah avait l'habitude de s'enfermer à clé quand elle dormait alors elle n'avait pas entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ce n'était que quand un corps s'était étendu sur elle, qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle essaya de repousser la personne mais il était plus fort. Elle paniquait alors elle commença à hurler. Mais personne ne vint. Elle se défendait comme elle le pouvait mais les mains de l'homme s'aventuraient sur son corps. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si humilier. L'homme au-dessus d'elle essaya de l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête vers la gauche. L'homme ne se démonta pas et plaça des baisers sur son cou. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle essaya toujours de se débattre avant qu'elle ne se décidât de lui mordre l'oreille. Un gout métallique remplit sa bouche alors qu'elle entendit l'homme hurlait.

\- Sale petite trainée !

Il lui donna la pire gifle qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. L'homme lui avait retiré les bretelles de sa robe, libérant sa poitrine. Zipporah pleurait de plus en plus fort et hurlait mais personne ne venait l'aider. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, se disait-elle, elle allait se réveiller mais la jeune femme était bien éveillée. Elle sentie les mains rugueuses de l'homme sur sa poitrine. Il approcha son visage mais Zipporah lui donna un coup de tête. Cela lui fit plus mal qu'à elle qu'à lui ce dit-elle. L'homme s'énerva et ne lui donna plus des gifles mais un poing s'écraser contre la mâchoire de la jeune femme puis un autre dans le ventre et un autre dans les côtes. Cela avait affaibli Zipporah mais elle ne se laissa toujours pas faire. Elle se disait que si elle n'était pas docile l'homme allait la laisser tranquille.

Mais cela ne découragea pas l'homme. Cela l'énerva davantage.

Il essaya de l'immobiliser en appuyant son genou sur son épaule gauche, mettant tout son poids sur le frêle membre du petit oiseau. Quand il entendit un crack et le cri de douleur de la jeune femme, il lui écarta les cuisses.

Zipporah pleura de douleur et de terreur. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part tourner la tête vers la droite et attendre qu'il finisse. Les yeux remplis de larme elle vit la petite statue de la vierge Marie qui ne la regarda pas mais le couteau qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Voyant là un signe, le petit oiseau tendit son bras droit vers la petite table et agrippa le couteau. L'homme était trop occupé à remonter la robe de la jeune femme pour se rendre compte qu'elle planta le couteau dans sa carotide. Le sang gicla mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas là. Mue d'une colère terrible elle poignarda l'homme encore et encore jusqu'à que la vie quitta son corps.

Épuisée, elle sanglotait. Son crâne, sa mâchoire, son bras, son ventre et ses côtes lui faisaient terriblement mal. Mais rien n'égala la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur. Elle venait de tuer un homme. Un homme mauvais mais elle venait d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Cela était contraire à ses convictions. Était-ce une punition divine parce qu'elle avait aidé un assassin ? Non. Non, la statue de la vierge regardait le couteau qui l'avait sauvé.

Elle resta là un moment, en train de pleurer. Puis remontant doucement les bretelles de sa robe sur sa poitrine découverte et taché du sang de l'homme, Zipporah se leva tremblante. Machinalement, elle prit ses rosaires sur la table et les mit autour de son cou et sortit de sa chambre laissant tout derrière elle.

_Altaïr._

Altaïr venait de tuer sa cible. Habituellement il se cachait au Bureau des Assassins pendant trois jours pour laisser l'agitation se calmait avant de repartir pour Masyaf, mais cette fois-ci, son instinct lui disait de sortir. Et une chose dont Altaïr savait, c'était que son instinct ne lui mentait jamais.

Alors il sortit, sous les avertissements de Jabal. Le jeune assassin le savait qu'il devait se cacher mais il devait sortir. Quelque chose lui criait de sortir. Se promenant sur la rive du port le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais il espérait voir Zipporah. C'était l'endroit préféré de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'il allait traverser un pont, il vit une silhouette sur le muret. S'approchant un peu, il s'aperçut que c'était une femme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son cœur s'arrêta quand il la reconnut.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! S'écria-t-il.

\- N'approches pas ! Répondit-elle. Sinon je saute !

Altaïr s'arrêta. Il la regarda ne savant pas quoi faire. Il avait horreur de l'eau. Si elle sautait... Son cœur battait tellement vite, jamais il n'a été aussi stresser.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? souffla-t-il.

Elle était couverte de sang, la robe mal arrangeait, les cheveux emmêlés.

\- Tu es blessée ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il s'était reproché mais Zipporah s'approcha plus du bord.

\- Ne t'approches pas ! cria-t-elle de nouveau.

\- D'accord, d'accord, s'empressa de dire Altaïr. Je veux juste t'aider. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu semblais tellement pressée de t'en aller. Pourquoi mettre fin à ta vie alors que tu es si près du but ?

Il vit le petit oiseau fermer les yeux et sangloter et secouer la tête. Elle ne voulait rien dire. L'air était tellement lourd. Altaïr regarda l'eau et frissonna.

\- C'est ton sang ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Il soupira de soulagement avant de reprendre.

\- Si tu sautes, je ne pourrais pas venir te récupérer, je ne sais pas nager, avoua l'assassin un peu honteux mais Zipporah écarta l'information d'un mouvement de main.

\- Je ne veux pas être repêchée...

\- N'est-ce pas contraire à ta religion le suicide ? Qu'as-tu fait pour vouloir te jeter dans la mer ?

\- J'ai tué un homme... sanglota la jeune femme.

Le jeune assassin se rapprocha et tendit sa main à Zipporah. Les yeux toujours plein de larmes, Zipporah hésita un moment avant qu'elle ne prenne la main tendue et de descendre du muret. Le jeune homme la stabilisa les mains sur ses hanches mais le petit oiseau se recula violemment.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche ! s'écria-t-elle.

L'assassin leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas la toucher. Il la regarda s'agripper son épaule gauche quand il se rendit compte que son beau visage était meurtri. Sa lèvre était ouverte, la joue droite rouge et l'épaule qu'elle tenait était déboité. Une rage folle courait dans les veines de l'assassin. Qui lui avait fait cela ? Il serra les poings fortement mais se détendit un peu quand il vit la jeune femme tremblée. La question lui brulait la langue. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle revive ce qu'elle avait vécu mais il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir.

\- Est-ce que on t'a violé ?

Elle secoua la tête. Altaïr se détendit un peu mais il devait rentrer au Bureau. Là ils pourraient prendre soin d'elle et la protéger. Et surtout retrouver l'homme qu'il lui avait fait cela.

La route au Bureau était difficile. Ils devaient se cacher souvent pour éviter les gardes. Les gardes étaient toujours aux émois, après tout le meurtre avait eu lieu à 15h de l'après-midi et il était 22h. Mais le couple arriva au Bureau sans encombre et Altaïr tambourina comme un possédé à la porte. Jabal ouvrit la porte, l'arme à la main avant de la ranger.

\- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas le toit comme d'habi...

Il s'arrêta quand il vit la jeune femme couverte de sang près d'Altaïr dans un état second. Altaïr vit le visage de Jabal devenir pâle, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Mais le Rafiq se ressaisit vite et les fit rentrer rapidement, regardant dehors pour vérifier que personne ne les avait vu avant d'appeler ses hommes pour lui apporter ses matériaux.

Altaïr installa Zipporah dans une chambre et la fit s'assoir sur le lit. Elle sursauta quand Jabal rentra dans la chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas son sang, lui apprit Altaïr.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Jabal.

Le Rafiq voulait regarder de plus près le bras de la jeune femme mais elle se recula terrifier.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche !

\- Si tu ne me laisse pas regarder, je ne peux pas t'aider, dit doucement le vieil homme.

Mais Zipporah secoua la tête vivement. Jabal regarda le jeune assassin comme pour lui demander de l'aider.

\- Zipporah, si tu ne le laisse pas t'examiner, il ne pourra jamais remettre ton épaule en place.

Elle secoua encore la tête. Mais Jabal ne se démonta pas.

\- Elle te connait toi. Fais-le.

Altaïr le regarda étonné. Il n'avait jamais appris à remettre des membres en place. Seulement quelques-uns avaient pri le temps d'apprendre comment. Altaïr pensait que c'était une perte de temps, maintenant il regretta un peu. Mais Jabal le fit assoir près de Zipporah alors qu'il donnait à la jeune femme un tissu sur quoi mordre. Écoutant les instructions du Rafiq, l'assassin remit l'épaule en place sous les cris du petit oiseau.

\- Tiens, bois cela, ordonna Jabal.

Altair épongeait le sang du visage de Zipporah. Cette dernière regarda le verre, méfiante.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est pour t'aider à dormir et diminuer la douleur, lui apprit Altaïr, la voyant hésité il continua. Tu es en sécurité ici maintenant.

Rendant les armes, la jeune femme avala d'une traite la boisson, sombrant dans un lourd sommeil quelque minutes plus tard.

\- Elle n'a pas été violer, informa le jeune homme au vieil homme.

\- Elle n'a pas moins été agresser pour autant.

Le Rafiq s'arrêta avant de demander.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- Elle m'a donné des informations sur Garnier de Naplouse.

L'assassin ne voulait pas révéler qu'il s'apprêtait à escorter cette jeune femme à Masyaf. Il n'en avait pas le droit et ce n'était pas son travail de faire les gardes du corps. Jabal hocha la tête penseur.

\- Penses-tu que c'est en représailles de son aide ?

\- Cela en a tout l'air, soupira Altaïr coupable.

\- Tu devrais te reposer. Tu as eu une très longue journée toi aussi.

Mais Altaïr ne se reposa pas pour autant. Il se demanda qu'est-ce qui était arrivé au petit oiseau et qui elle avait tué. Il ne voulait faire qu'une chose, retrouver l'homme qui avait osé lever la main sur elle. Sur une femme. La rage était tel qu'elle troublait son sommeil. Il se réveilla tôt et retrouva Jabal qui s'amusait avec un pigeon voyageur.

Attendant à ses côtés que le petit oiseau s'éveilla, il nettoya les rosaires de cette dernière. Il lui avait enlevé quand il lui épongé le sang. L'assassin ne voulait pas s'aventurer plus bas que son cou mais ses colliers étaient collant de sang. Il ne voulait pas que des cadeaux de ses mères lui rappelait quelque chose de si traumatisant. Quand il eut fini, il s'assoupit assis contre un mur, mais des cris de terreur le sortit des bras de Morphée. Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers la chambre où Zipporah se trouvait. Il entendait des bruits de verre se briser accompagné par des cris. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit la jeune femme tremblante qui se cachait accroupie derrière une chaise et un de ses frères les mains levés.

\- Je lui ai juste apporté le petit déjeuné, dit le novice apeuré par le regard meurtrier d'Altaïr.

\- Dégage, grogna l'assassin.

Le novice ne se fit pas attendre et sortit en fermant la porte. L'assassin seul avec la jeune femme, il abaissa sa capuche et s'approcha.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Altaïr.

Zipporah avait les yeux fermés. Elle tremblait toujours. Le jeune homme s'accroupit avec elle et lui prit la main.

\- Regardes-moi, chuchota-t-il.

L'oiseau ouvrit ses yeux et se détendit légèrement. L'assassin la fit s'assoir sur le lit et lui ordonna de manger son petit déjeuner.

_Zipporah._

Zipporah mangea son petit déjeuner machinalement. Elle sentait le regard de l'assassin près d'elle. Elle savait ce qu'il attendait mais elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda ses pieds et sa robe qui étaient couverts de sang. Le sang de l'homme était toujours sur elle. Elle eut un haut le cœur quand elle se rappela de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle vomit son petit-déjeuner sur ses pieds et par terre.

\- Ce n'est rien, entendit-elle à sa gauche.

Altaïr lui frottait le dos pour la réconforter. Les joues rouges elle regarda Altaïr.

\- Je voudrais me laver...

\- Bien sûr... Bien sûr répondit ce dernier.

Il fit venir une grosse bassine, de l'eau chaude, du savon et des nouveaux vêtements. Pendant ce temps il fit nettoyer le vomit et fit changer les draps, hurlant sur des jeunes gens qui semblaient impressionner et terrifier par la présence de l'assassin. Quand tout fut prêt, il laissa seule la jeune femme mais lui prévient que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler, il se trouvait derrière la porte.

Zipporah resta longtemps dans l'eau chaude. Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle avait frotté sa peau et lavait ses cheveux. Elle était limitée dans ses mouvements et son épaule gauche lui faisait terriblement mal mais elle frotta chaque recoin de son corps. Comme si l'eau et le savon allait lui faire oublier cette soirée.

Sentant que l'eau s'était refroidit, elle se décida de sortir de la bassine. La tunique était bien plus grande pour elle mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle appela Altaïr quand elle fut présentable. L'assassin la fit se rallongée sur le lit. Il ordonna encore aux jeunes gens de débarrassaient la bassine et quand ils furent seuls, Altaïr s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait mis près du lit. Mais il ne dit rien. Le petit oiseau le savait. Il attendait que cela venait d'elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler. C'était comme revivre la chose.

Mais d'un autre côté, lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé maintenant lui permettrait de laisser cela au passé. Et le peu qu'elle avait vu de l'assassin, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher avec cela. Alors elle lui raconta. Elle pleurait pendant qu'elle lui disait ce qu'elle avait subi et ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se sentait stupide d'être restée au bordel alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Elle aurait dû demander de dormir ici, le temps que la mission d'Altaïr fut terminé. Ou si elle ne le pouvait pas, elle aurait dû aller dans une auberge pour attendre.

\- Je suis qu'une idiote, souffla-t-elle alors que l'assassin lui disait le contraire. Si, je savais que tôt ou tard cela allait arriver. Je n'étais pas assez prudente.

\- Tu allais partir dans 3 jours, que tu baisses ta garde est compréhensif. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

La voix de l'assassin laissa transparaitre de la culpabilité. Zipporah se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme culpabilisait. Il avait été gentil à son égard, même s'il était très arrogeant parfois. Il avait accepté de l'escorter à Masyaf après seulement 30 minutes de conversation. En fait, c'était la seule personne qui n'avait jamais été bon à son égard depuis que ses mères l'avaient quitté. Le seul homme qui avait été gentil à son égard.

La jeune femme commença à penser ce qu'elle allait faire à Masyaf. Elle pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce qu'un homme à part Altaïr. Elle pouvait plus avoir confiance en plus personne à part Altaïr. Elle ne connaissait personne dans ce village à part Altaïr. Et Altaïr était la seule personne de toute sa vie qu'il lui avait dit qu'il la protégerait.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait plus aller nulle part sans avoir peur de n'importe qui, de n'importe quoi.

\- Maintenant je me rends compte que je ne serais jamais en sécurité parce que je suis une femme... dit-elle. Je n'ai personne qui peut me protéger, pas de famille qui vengerait mon honneur ou d'ami. Je n'ai personne. À moins que...

La jeune femme regarda l'homme en face d'elle qui l'écoutait soulager sa conscience. L'homme qui avait réussi à tuer une personne sous haute surveillance sans se faire prendre. Un homme qui lui avait promis qu'elle était en sécurité en sa présence.

\- A moins que tu ne m'épouse, termina-t-elle simplement.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Altaïr.

\- Épouse-moi, répéta Zipporah avec conviction.

Pour elle, c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle fut en sécurité quoi qu'il arrivât.

\- Tu viens de vivre une épreuve éprouvante, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tenta l'assassin de lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Je ne perds pas la tête ! Je sais très bien ce que je dis, s'exclama le petit oiseau. Epouse moi, si tu veux avoir d'autre épouses, je ne m'en opposerai pas parce que je sais que je ne serai jamais en sécurité toute seule mais avec toi, personne ne me fera du mal. Tu es bien le seul homme qui est montré de l'intérêt autre que sexuel à mon égard...

Zipporah regarda Altaïr avec l'espoir qu'il accepterait sa proposition. Elle savait que c'était complètement invraisemblable mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle allait faire confiance à un homme. Le jeune assassin se leva et ordonna à la jeune femme :

\- Tu devrais dormir, on part demain.

Il avait remis son capuchon devant ses yeux et se dirigeant déjà devant la porte.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, s'écria la jeune femme.

\- Dors ! s'écria l'assassin alors qu'il claqua la porte.

Le bruit fit sursauter la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait pas dit oui mais pas non aussi. Mais le petit oiseau s'assoupit en l'attendant. Elle se réveilla quand le soleil était orangé et commençait à se coucher. Altaïr était à ses côtés avec un verre à la main.

\- Bois, lui dit-il simplement.

\- Tu ne m'as...

\- Bois ! Ordonna l'assassin.

La jeune femme l'écouta et vida le verre. Cela avait le même goût que la mixture de la veille. Elle allait encore dormir, se dit-elle.

\- On a une longue chevauché qui nous attend alors tu devrais dormir, entendit-elle alors qu'elle sombra de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

C'était la faim qui la réveilla. Zipporah n'avait avalé que du pain et des dattes le matin avant et elle les avait rendus quelque minute après. Par chance son petit-déjeuner se trouvait déjà près d'elle. Elle l'avala avant de se laver le visage. Son épaule lui faisait toujours souffrir et son visage était toujours meurtrit. Sa joue commençait à virer au bleu, sa lèvre avait doublé et si elle regarda sous sa tunique elle savait qu'il y avait des bleus ici aussi.

S'éloignant de son reflet, Altaïr rentra sous le sursaut de la jeune femme.

\- Bien tu es réveillée et tu as mangé. Tu es prête à partir ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

Zipporah hocha la tête. De toute manière elle ne voulait pas retourner chez Dame Dana récupérer ses affaires. Elle avait ses rosaires avec elle, c'était tous ce qu'il lui fallait.

\- Tiens, je suis parti te chercher ça hier.

L'assassin lui tendit un sac. Elle le prit et vit à l'intérieur quelques affaires à elle, sa statue de la vierge qui l'avait sauvé, son voile de prière. Le petit oiseau sourit à l'assassin avant de grimacer de douleur. Sa joue était beaucoup trop douloureuse pour cela.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es parti hier ?

\- Oui enfin j'étais surtout parti tuer celle qui ordonna ce qui s'est passé.

Les yeux de Zipporah s'écarquillaient de surprise.

\- Tu-tu as tué Dame Dana ?!

\- Elle méritait de mourir. Elle avait envoyé des filles et des hommes à ta recherche parce que tu as... (voyant que cela ravivait les noirs souvenir de la jeune femme il changea de sujet) Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne m'a vu et plus personne ne te cherche ou te veut du mal.

La jeune femme remercia l'assassin chaudement mais ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait tué la tenancière juste pour ne pas l'épouser. Après tout avec Dame Dana morte, elle avait un ennemi de moins et Altaïr pouvait épouser qui il voulait.

Le couple sortit de la chambre et passa devant Jabal qui les salua chaudement.

\- Nous partons, merci pour ton hospitalité, dit Altaïr.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ? Je doute qu'elle puisse... commença le vieil homme.

\- Je suis sûr, lui coupa le jeune homme.

\- D'accord, dit le Rafiq en levant les mains. Paix et sérénité sur vous deux.

\- Paix et sérénité sur toi aussi, répondit Altaïr.

Le jeune assassin fit signe à la jeune femme d'avancer mais ce dernier s'arrêta comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

\- Oh, en fait, peux-tu envoyé un pigeon à Al Mualim ? Dis-lui que je me suis marié aujourd'hui.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour ou bonsoir._

_Les fautes sont les miennes et je m'en excuse._

_L'univers d'AC ne m'appartient pas, seulement le personnage de Zipporah._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Zipporah._

La chevauchée était longue. Bien plus longue ce à quoi Zipporah s'imaginait.

Avant qu'elle ne quittât Acre au côté d'Altaïr, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'Église afin de sceller leur union. Cela surpris Zipporah que l'assassin ait tenu à ce qu'ils se marièrent sous la religion chrétienne. Elle fut même surprise de constater qu'il avait une alliance. Simple et austère. Le curé avait accepté de les marier sans sourciller et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient mari et femme. Il n'eut aucun baiser, aucun échange de vœux, seulement leurs accords à s'unir.

Altaïr ne prit pas de temps. Une fois marié, il fit sortir la jeune femme de la citée, passant par les portes quand les soldats étaient trop occupés à remettre de l'ordre après qu'un marchand ait crié au voleur. L'assassin récupéra son cheval et fit installer le petit oiseau en amazone devant lui. Zipporah fut un peu soulagée, elle ne savait pas faire du cheval et avec son bras dans une écharpe elle n'aurait jamais réussi à guider l'animal.

Mais la chevauché était longue, très longue. 4 jours, de cheval pour se rendre à Masyaf. Le voyage se passa dans un silence confortable. Ils venaient de se marier et Zipporah avait mille et une question à lui poser, mais elle n'osa pas parler. Leur conversation se limitait à « comment tu te sens ? », « tu veux t'arrêter ? » et « arrivons-nous bientôt ? ». Par chance, ils purent s'arrêter dans des auberges ou des abris quand la nuit commençait à tomber.

La première nuit, le petit oiseau prit peur. Ils devaient consommer leur mariage, mais l'assassin la rassura lui disant qu'il ne la touchera pas tant qu'elle ne l'invita pas. Et il tient paroles : il ne dormit pas avec elle à l'auberge, privilégiant le sol. Quand ils durent dormir dans des abris, il laissa un espace convenable.

De cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle faisait des cauchemars de cette soirée, elle se réveillait souvent pendant la nuit l'épaule douloureuse, tremblotante, en sueur et souvent en pleure. Altaïr la réconforta toujours sans se plaindre. Il lui répétait toujours qu'elle était en sécurité à ses côtés et la troisième nuit, elle s'endormit en pleure dans ses bras. Le matin, elle se réveillait seule, le jeune homme était retourné sur le sol. Zipporah en fut soulagée mais elle se sentie coupable. Elle faisait dormir son mari par terre alors qu'elle avait un lit deux place rien que pour elle.

Ils se mirent en route une heure plus tard et le soir venu, à l'auberge, la jeune femme proposa à l'assassin de dormir côte à côte sur le lit deux place. Altaïr laissa toujours un espace respectable entre les deux et Zipporah depuis les derniers jours, dormit se sentant beaucoup plus en sécurité que la veille.

Au zénith du cinquième jour, le couple arriva enfin à Masyaf. Altaïr l'avait prévenu qu'ils n'en avaient pas pour longtemps quand ils passèrent sous un arc de pierre et environ 30 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'écurie de Masyaf. Altaïr sauta à terre laissant Zipporah sur le canasson. Il salua un de ses frères pendant qu'un garçon d'écurie stabilisa le cheval et tendit sa main au petit oiseau pour qu'elle puisse descendre à son tour.

Mais la jeune femme prit peur.

L'homme avait la moitié du visage dissimulait. Voyant que sa femme était tiraillée par la peur, Altaïr repoussa le garçon d'écurie en grognant.

\- C'est ma femme ne la touche pas, prévint l'assassin.

Il fit descendre Zipporah de la monture en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Toujours un peu tremblante, elle lui hocha la tête. Altaïr lui conseilla de rester près de lui avant de lui prendre la main. Il le ne l'avait jamais pris la main. Même quand il la dirigea vers les auberges. Sa main était chaude dans la sienne et un sentiment de sécurité envahit ses veines. Elle l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

Passant la grande porte, Zipporah découvrit le village avec émerveillement. Le soleil tapait mais les villageois s'activèrent dans les rues. L'odeur d'épice remplit les narines du petit oiseau. Après l'odeur nauséabonde du quartier pauvre d'Acre et l'odeur marin dans les autres quartiers, la jeune femme respira ces nouvelles fragrances de bon cœur. Juste en face de la porte, il y avait une magnifique fontaine où des femmes remplissaient des jars. Altaïr dirigea la jeune femme vers la forteresse. Zipporah regarda toujours autour d'elle. Le village était tellement beau. Elle vit des enfants qui coururent juste devant eux. Son mari lui apprit que ces enfants allaient être de futurs assassins.

Arrivant devant la grande porte de la forteresse, elle entendit Altaïr à côté d'elle grognait avant de la rapprocher de lui et de serrer sa prise sur sa main. Avançant la tête haute, l'homme qui tenait la porte les interrompit.

\- Alors, c'est donc vrai. Tu t'es marié. Sans l'accord d'Al Mualim en plus. Ne respectes-tu donc pas nos règles ? Je pensais qu'après ton humiliante déchéance l'humilité t'aurait frappé mais il semblerait que tu fais toujours tous comme bon te semble.

\- Tu es sur notre chemin, soupira Altaïr affligé.

Une vraie animosité planait entre les deux hommes. Zipporah se demandait que voulait-il dire par « après ton humiliante déchéance ? » mais elle mit ce questionnement de côté quand l'homme en face d'elle la regarda de haut en bas avant de lâcher :

\- Je doute que cette fois-ci tu t'en sortes vivant. Aussi beau que son minois soit-il.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne de la jeune femme. Que voulait-il dire ? Les assassins devaient demander l'autorisation avant de se marier ? Avait-elle fait enfreindre des règles à Altaïr ?

Gardant toujours la tête haute, l'assassin passa devant son frère.

Zipporah découvrît une sorte de cours ou des hommes s'entrainaient. Mais tout le monde s'arrêta pour regarder le couple passait main dans la main. Le petit oiseau se sentit mal à l'aise à cause de toute l'attention qu'elle provoquait. En haut de la petite pente, il y avait une sorte de balcon qui surplombé la cour d'entrainement. Là-haut était perché un vieil homme qui regardait les assassins s'entrainaient. Arrivés en haut, Altaïr lâcha la main de la jeune femme. Il lui jeta un petit regard comme pour lui dire d'attendre juste là. Zipporah obéit sentant toujours les regards des frères d'Altaïr sur elle. Regardant son mari s'avançait devant un vieil homme, elle essaya de faire abstraction de toute l'attention.

\- Alors c'est donc vrai, soupira le vieil homme devant qui Altaïr s'inclina.

\- Maitre, dit ce dernier d'un ton solennel.

Ce vieil homme devait être cet Al Mualim dont Altaïr avait demandé Jabal de prévenir de leur mariage. D'où le petit oiseau se trouvait, elle ne distingua pas bien l'homme. Seulement qu'il avait une grosse barbe grise et que malgré son âge, sa carrure en imposée.

\- Je pensais que la mission que je t'avais confié aller t'ouvrir les portes de l'humilité et la discipline, et voilà que tu reviens après seulement ton deuxième voyage secrètement marié sans mon autorisation !

Les mots du leader claquèrent contre les murs en pierre de la forteresse. Absolument tout le monde écoutait ce que le Maitre disait et Zipporah se sentit coupable. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde aux conséquences. Elle avait été égoïste de ne penser qu'à sa propre sécurité omettant celle d'Altaïr.

\- N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour notre guilde ?! Tu épouses une femme que personne ne connait ! Aux dernières nouvelles, elle pourrait être une espionne des Templiers !

\- Ce qu'elle n'est pas, dit tout simplement Altaïr.

Al Mualim avait arrêté ses cents pas regardant son élève étonné de son audace de l'avoir interrompu. Mais Altaïr ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Croyez-moi, je pense à l'avenir de la guilde. Je sais que nos enfants seront aussi doués que moi, si ce n'est plus encore. Elle a aussi Le Don et un niveau bien plus avancé en Parkour que n'importe quel de nos novices. Notre union offrira les meilleurs assassins qu'on est vu.

Zipporah entendit derrière elle des murmures qui s'offusquèrent de l'arrogance d'Altaïr. Le Maitre regarda l'assassin avec rage. L'arrogance d'Altaïr lui causait beaucoup plus de problème qu'elle ne l'imagina. Et elle n'avait même pas pensé aux enfants une seule seconde et le fait que son époux en parlait si confortablement lui donner la pression. Combien d'enfant devait-elle donner à l'assassin ? Si tout de fois, un jour, son traumatisme disparaîtrait.

\- Je ne peux tolérer cette union, s'opposa Al Mualim. Votre mariage est nul et non avenu.

\- Vous ne pouvez le défaire, contra le jeune homme. Je l'ai épousé sous sa religion chrétienne et le mariage a été consommer. Je ne peux la répudier et je ne le ferai jamais.

Al Mualim regarda Altaïr d'un air songeur. Comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

\- Qu'elle nous soit donc utile. Elle lavera les sols pendant que tu voyageras.

Le Maitre tourna le dos à son élève comme pour couper court à la conversation mais Altaïr n'en avait pas terminé.

\- Non. C'est ma femme elle ne lavera pas les sols, ni quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis peut-être plus Daï ou Maitre Assassin mais je compte bien regagner mon honneur et elle reste la femme de votre meilleur homme. Elle vivra ici, à mes côtés et elle m'accompagnera pendant mes déplacements.

Altaïr soutenait le regard de son maitre qui ce dernier lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Pendant de longues secondes dont la tension était palpable, Al Mualim rendit les armes en soupirant.

\- Très bien ! Grogna le vieil assassin.

Zipporah vit le dos d'Altaïr se détendre légèrement.

\- Mais à quoi ressemble donc ce visage pour qui tu te bats si ardemment à garder à tes côtés ? (Le vieil homme regarda Zipporah pour la première fois et lui fit signe) Approches mon enfant.

Le cœur battant contre ses oreilles, le petit oiseau s'avança doucement. Arrivant près de son mari, elle regarda ses pieds n'osant regarder le leader des assassins dans les yeux. Elle sentit les yeux d'absolument tout le monde sur elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se cacher dans un trou tellement elle était gênée.

\- Regardes-moi, entendit-elle.

Zipporah leva les yeux vers le vieil assassin. Elle vit son visage blêmir comme s'il voyait un fantôme, son seul œil valide regarda chaque recoin de son visage avant de lâcher.

\- Découvre toi la tête.

Altaïr allait intervenir mais le maitre leva sa main devant le visage de son élève l'intimidant de se taire. Zipporah d'une main tremblante découvrit ses cheveux, laissant ses longues mèches noires tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

\- Quel est ton nom mon enfant ?

\- Zipporah, souffla la jeune femme intimidée.

Le leader détourna enfin son regard de la jeune femme pour se tourner vers son élève.

\- Tu as une chance insolente Altaïr. Ton arrogance a ramené l'armée de De Sablé jusqu'ici et tu es arrivé seul à bouter l'ennemi hors de nos portes. Ta légendaire arrogance te fait te marier à la première femme venue et tu nous ramènes l'une des nôtres. C'est la fille de Yehoshua.

Zipporah entendit encore une fois des murmures, mais cette fois c'était la surprise qui s'étendit. Elle sentit même le regard stupéfié d'Altaïr sur elle. Ne supportant plus d'être dans l'ignorance, elle osa demander :

\- Mais qui est donc cet Yehoshua ?

Elle vit Al Mualim sourire avant de dire :

\- C'était notre meilleur assassin !

Il se retourna vers des hommes qui tenaient la porte.

\- Préparez une chambre conséquente pour le couple, ordonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Altair. Mon fils, j'espère que le mariage t'enseignera enfin l'humilité et la sagesse, mais tu as raison. Votre union nous donnera les meilleurs hommes ! Installez-vous, reposez-vous dans votre chambre et vient me rejoindre dans ma bibliothèque en début de soirée. Je suppose que ta mission a été un succès aussi.

Le vieil homme rentra dans le château laissant le couple stupéfié sur le balcon. Zipporah sentait les autres hommes qui commençaient à reprendre leur activité doucement mais la jeune femme était perdue. Elle était la fille d'un assassin ?

Altaïr entoura son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, agrippant délicatement l'épaule toujours blessé de celle-ci avant de souffler.

\- Rentrons.

Traversant la grande porte, Zipporah sentit toujours les regards des assassins sur elle. « Je devrais m'y habituer » pensa-t-elle.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour ou bonsoir._

_Les fautes sont les miennes et je m'en excuse._

_L'univers d'AC ne m'appartient pas, seulement le personnage de Zipporah._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Zipporah._

Leur quartier était magnifique. Très spacieuse. Il y avait une cheminé non entretenue en face duquel deux fauteuils se faisaient face, une table avec 3 chaises, un grand paravent derrière lequel trônait une énorme bassine, un très grand lit était dans un renforcement juste en face de la bassine. Il y avait des rangements d'armes, des mannequins et les trois grosses fenêtres ouvertes, dont les rideaux bougés au gré du vent, donnaient sur un balcon.

\- C'est ta chambre ? demanda Zipporah qui regarder autour d'elle émerveillée.

\- Non, sourit Altaïr. Ma chambre était beaucoup plus modeste.

Zipporah sortit de son sac la petite statue de la vierge Marie qu'elle posa sur la petite table à côté du lit. Soupirant, la jeune femme s'assit sur le grand lit. Il était tellement moelleux, cela lui changeait de sa paillasse et des lits bossus des auberges. Altaïr s'assit près d'elle pour lui demander :

\- Tu n'es pas épuisée ?

\- Non, répondit la jeune femme. A vrai dire... j'ai énormément de question.

\- Soulage ta conscience avec moi.

Le petit oiseau regarda l'assassin. Il avait abaissé sa capuche, ses yeux d'or la scrutèrent attendant qu'elle décide enfin à parler. Dans un souffle elle ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je suis confuse. Il n'y a même pas quelques jours, je pensais que mes parents étaient sans doute morts de faim dans le quartier pauvre de Acre. Je pensais que j'allais devenir une... et maintenant j'apprends que je suis la fille d'un illustre assassin, que je me suis mariée à un assassin déchu qui connait beaucoup plus de chose sur ma famille que moi et que je lui ai posé beaucoup plus de problème que je ne le pensais. Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de devenir ta femme puisque j'ai peur de me retrouver avec les hommes de ta guilde mais en t'épousant ils sont devenus mes frères aussi mais j'ai peur que ma réserve leur feront pensés que j'ai du mépris envers eux alors que ce n'est pas le cas et que cela ne te donne encore plus de problème que tu en avais déjà !

Un silence s'étira entre les jeunes mariés avant qu'Altaïr ne réponde.

\- Je ne suis pas un assassin déchu déjà.

Zipporah le regarda, piquée au vif. Altaïr était visiblement vexé. Elle venait de vider son sac et tous ce que son époux avait retenu c'était qu'elle l'avait décrit comme un assassin déchu ! Décidément, son arrogance démesurée finira par l'agacer plutôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Cela doit être dur pour toi. Ta vie a changé rapidement et des nouvelles informations te sont jeté en plein visage. Si tu as des questions je vais essayer d'y répondre le mieux que je peux.

Des questions ? Zipporah en avait plein. Qui était ses parents ? Pourquoi l'ont-ils abandonné ? Connaissait-il ses parents ? Qui était l'homme à la porte qui semblait le détester ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu son rang d'assassin ? Ces deux dernières, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas les poser maintenant. Zipporah pouvait se faire répudier à n'importe quel moment malgré le fait qu'Altaïr ait juré de ne jamais l'abandonner. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, elle choisit une question neutre.

\- Qui est Yehoshua exactement ?

\- Un assassin, répondit Altaïr presque sarcastiquement.

Zipporah leva les yeux au ciel mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant mais c'était ce qu'il faisait son charme.

\- Cela je l'avais compris, gros malin mais... (elle se mordit la lèvre) est-ce que tu l'as connu ? Comment était-il ?

\- Oui je l'ai connu. En fait, nos pères s'appréciaient grandement. Un respect mutuel régnait entre les deux et c'est mon père qui l'a retrouvé mort à Acre. (Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre mal à l'aise après s'être éclaircit la gorge) si tu as des questions sur tes parents, je suis sûr qu'Al Mualim pourra t'éclairer. D'autre questions ?

Zipporah se mordit la lèvre. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour que son mari lui dévoile une partie de sa vie. A ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait absolument pas. Elle avait épousé un parfait inconnu. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête : savait-il qui elle était ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait accepté si facilement de se marier avec elle ? Une fille sans éducation destiné à vendre ses charmes ?

\- Je suis reconnaissante que tu m'as sauvé d'une vie que je ne saurais supporter. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour me donner l'espace que j'ai besoin maintenant mais... (elle soupira) pour-pourquoi m'as-tu épousé si... si facilement ?

\- A vrai dire ? J'en ai aucune idée. Je crois bien que... (il s'arrêta comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait avouer à sa femme) que je me sentais seul. Les assassins connaissent trop peu de femme dans leur vie. Moi, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et le peu de femme qui ont croisé ma route... eh bien tu les côtoyais. Les assassins doivent se marier et faire des enfants, c'est presque un devoir pour la survie de la guilde. Mais jamais je me suis dit que j'allais me marier un jour et tu me l'as demandé. Tu avais l'air tellement désespéré et apeuré, un petit oiseau à l'aile cassée. Je ne pouvais pas décliner. Après tout, tu n'es pas si vilaine, t'avoir pour femme ne sera pas un supplice de ce côté-là.

Zipporah leva les yeux au plafond à cette dernière phrase. L'arrogance encore et toujours mais elle avait sa réponse. Il l'avait épousé par pitié. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était vexée.

\- Cependant, si l'amour ne nous frappe pas, continua l'assassin. J'espère tout de même qu'on pourra être ami.

Le petit oiseau hocha la tête doucement. Après tout, elle avait fait son choix de l'épouser. Altaïr demanda si elle avait d'autres questions mais elle décida de garder ses interrogations pour elle pour le moment. Alors le jeune couple s'assit à leur table où des fruits, du gibier, du fromage étaient présentés à eux. Après le repas, Altaïr se leva déclarant qu'il allait voir Al Mualim.

Se retrouvant seule, Zipporah se sentait toute petite dans cette grande pièce et bien vite elle s'ennuya. Elle avait regardé les livres posaient sagement dans la bibliothèque et elle regretta ne pas savoir lire. Puis elle alla examiner leur balcon de plus près. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et elle se dit qu'installer juste là avec un livre devait être terriblement relaxant et paisible. Elle soupira. Elle devait trouver un moyen de passer le temps pendant que son mari s'entrainait. Elle ne pouvait rédiger des poèmes, elle ne pouvait se plonger dans un livre, elle n'avait plus à laver les sols, et elle ne pouvait pas explorer les lieux seule par peur de croiser quiconque.

Alors qu'elle rentrait de nouveau dans la pièce, on frappa à la porte. Son cœur battit rapidement se demandant qui cela pouvait être. Connaissant Altaïr, il n'aura pas pris la peine de frapper et serait rentré directement. Alors d'une voix tremblante elle laissa rentrer le visiteur. Une vieille femme se présenta déclarant que monsieur son mari l'avait ordonné de leur préparer un bain. Zipporah était soulagée qu'Altaïr avait envoyé des femmes s'occupaient de leur service plutôt que des hommes comme à Acre.

Deux femmes remplissaient la grande bassine d'eau fumante, alors qu'une autre déposait des linges propres et une brosse à cheveux. Le petit oiseau les regarda faire. Habituellement, c'était elle qui s'occupait de ces besognes, c'était un sentiment étrange de se faire servir. Ou étais-ce parce qu'elle sentait ces femmes la détaillaient du coin de l'œil ? Comme pour la juger. Le visage de Zipporah était encore légèrement marqué par son agression. Le bleu de sa joue commençait à s'estomper mais était encore visible et sa lèvre fendue était maintenant recouverte d'une croute. Rougissant, la jeune femme leur tourna le dos comme pour préparer des vêtements propres. Elle entendit chuchoter derrière elle alors que la vieille femme demanda au petit oiseau si elle avait besoin d'aide pour son bain, mais Zipporah les congédia. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touchait. Même par une femme.

S'assurant qu'elle était bien seule, elle se déshabilla, s'arrêtant devant le miroir pour regarder ses blessures. Les bleus sur son corps semblaient vouloir rester. Comme pour lui rappeler constamment son agression. Frissonnant de dégout, elle rentra dans la bassine. L'eau émanait une odeur plaisante, elle en soupira de plaisir. Elle était beaucoup moins limitée dans ses mouvements qu'à Acre alors elle profita de ce bain de bon cœur.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelait derrière le paravent. Surprise et effrayée, elle trébucha hors de la bassine tombant lourdement sur le ventre. Gémissant de douleur, elle sentit quelqu'un déposait une serviette sur elle, demandant si elle allait bien. Se remettant sur ses pieds elle reconnut la voix d'Altaïr. Ce dernier l'aida à s'enrouler dans la serviette. Il n'avait laissé ni ses mains ni ses yeux vagabondaient et de cela, elle en était reconnaissante mais surtout elle avait honte d'être tombée de la sorte.

\- C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer, fit l'assassin qui aider le petit oiseau à s'assoir sur leur lit.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as pas à frapper pour rentrer dans ta propre chambre. C'est moi, je dois faire des efforts.

\- C'est vrai que des efforts ne seront pas de refus, fit Altaïr sarcastiquement. Mais prend le temps qu'il te faut pour guérir. Ce que tu as subit aurait rendu fou plus d'une personne. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, Al Mualim est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, il préviendra les autres que pour l'instant, tu as besoin d'un peu de temps seul avec ton merveilleux mari.

La considération d'Altaïr lui fit chaud au cœur et son arrogance lui fit esquire un sourire. Elle se confondait en remerciement avant de rougir et de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était toujours pas habillée. Aimable comme il était, le jeune assassin se tourna vers la bibliothèque laissant la jeune femme s'habillait. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle fut convenable, il déposa un livre sur le lit près de Zipporah.

\- Je sais que tu ne sais pas lire, commença-t-il retirant ses armes et son armure les installant sur le mannequin près des portes balcons. Alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais te donner des leçons. Tu t'ennuieras moins quand je m'entrainerai ou tu pourras trouver des ouvrages qui apaisera ton âme. Comme la bible par exemple.

Altaïr vit le visage de sa femme s'illuminait ce qui le fit sourire.

La chaleur étouffante de la journée faisait place à la brise légère du soir. La jeune femme prit le livre à sa droite et passa ses doigts sur les lettres indéchiffrables. Son cœur - toujours aussi lourd de son agression - laissait transparaitre une nouvelle émotion. Elle était tellement excitée d'apprendre à lire mais aussi tellement reconnaissante envers son mari. Elle pourra bientôt plonger son âme dans les saintes écritures dont elle avait tant entendu parler.

Elle sentit Altaïr à ses côtés et lui prit des mains le livre. Le petit oiseau se retourna vers lui et le découvrit enfin sans ses armes et sans l'uniforme des Assassins. Il portait une chemise blanche large laissant transparaitre son torse musclé, le même bas foncé et il était pied nu. Altaïr qui se relaxait. Elle avait sa réponse à quoi il ressemblait sans son déguisement d'assassin et le résultat était plaisant. Très plaisant même.

Rougissante, elle sortit de sa contemplation, elle essaya de se concentrer sur les leçons de son époux.

* * *

_Et voila pour le chapitre 7, j'espère que cela vous à plu._

_Le chapitre 8 arrivera dans quelque jour et il sera beaucoup plus long que celui-ci._

_A bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour ou bonsoir._

_Voici le chapitre 8, avec 6,264 mots ! _

_Les fautes sont les miennes et je m'en excuse._

_L'univers d'AC ne m'appartient pas, seulement le personnage de Zipporah._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Zippora__h._

Quelque chose était différent. Zipporah était entre l'inconscient et le conscient, elle avait l'impression qu'un concon chaud l'entourait. Elle se sentait bien. En sécurité même. Et cela était étrange, elle ne s'était plus sentit en sécurité, endormie, depuis des jours. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration et l'odeur aussi avait changé. Beaucoup plus forte. Très masculine, rien à voir avec l'odeur délicate que laissaient ses cheveux noirs sur les oreillers. D'ailleurs les oreillers avaient changé aussi. Beaucoup plus durs contre sa joue. La jeune femme tenta de bouger les jambes mais elles en heurtèrent d'autres et c'était à ce moment là qu'elle sentit une main lui agrippait l'extrémité du sein gauche. D'un coup, le petit oiseau ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de terreur. Elle repoussa l'homme à ses côtés qui tomba par terre lourdement et elle alla se cacher derrière sa table de nuit.

Zipporah accroupie, les yeux fermés, les joues striaient de larmes, demanda de l'aide. Au bout de quelques seconde, elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre délicatement la main.

\- Ce n'est que moi Zipporah, Altaïr.

La jeune femme avait toujours les yeux fermaient. Sa main droite serrait son rosaire contre sa poitrine comme pour se consoler. Elle récita un "je vous salue Marie" mais l'homme près d'elle lui assura qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

\- Regarde-moi Zipporah, c'est moi, Altaïr. Ton mari.

Au troisième "je vous salue Marie" elle s'arrêta net. Elle se souvenait maintenant pourquoi elle s'était réveillée sur la poitrine d'un homme. Ils venaient d'arriver à Masyaf et Altaïr lui avait donné sa première leçon de lecture. Il lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'ils devaient se reposer mais la jeune femme était tellement heureuse d'apprendre à lire qu'elle avait écarté cette idée. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, Zipporah sur le bras d'Altaïr. Dans l'inconscience du sommeil, elle a dû se déplacer plus proche de lui pour se retrouver le nez dans son torse.

La jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux sur un Altaïr accroupit à ces côtés, inquiet.

\- Oh Altaïr, je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Le petit oiseau se refugia dans les bras de l'assassin toujours accroupit. Sans attendre, il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- J'accepte tes excuses pour ce coup de pied plutôt bien placé, mais ne t'excuse pas pour avoir paniqué. Tu ne peux guérir en une semaine d'une telle agression. Prend tout le temps que tu as besoin.

Sur ces mots. Altaïr aida Zipporah à se relever alors qu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Le petit déjeuner... je meurs de faim, pas toi ?

L'assassin agissait comme si de rien n'était. Il alla ouvrir la porte alors que la jeune femme s'entoura d'un drap. Les jeunes servantes de la veille leur apportèrent de la nourriture. Encore une fois, Zipporah sentit ces femmes la détaillaient du regard puis elles se tournèrent toutes vers son mari :

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose d'autre Altaïr ? demanda une jolie brune aux formes impressionnantes.

Le petit oiseau se tourna vers le jeune homme qui mâchait du raisin. Il ne regarda même pas la magnifique jeune femme et se tourna vers Zipporah pour lui attraper le menton et lui donner un baiser sur le front. Elle le regarda surprise par cette marque d'affection.

\- Non, vous pouvez partir, déclara simplement l'assassin qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux sa jeune épouse.

\- Très bien, dit simplement la brune.

Zipporah ne les vit pas repartir vers la porte, ni même la sublime brune se retournait au dernier moment. Altaïr lui présenta un raisin devant les lèvres. Le cœur battant, le petit oiseau vit un éclair de défit traversait les prunelles de l'assassin alors que la brune rajouta :

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, **de quoi que ce soit**, je suis là...

Toujours le regard droit dans celui de sa femme, l'assassin huma une réponse et sourit quand sa jeune épouse prit le fruit entre ses dents. Quand la porte fermée se fit entendre, le jeune homme se détacha de la jeune femme pour aller savourer quelques dates.

\- Désolé, dit-il. Al Mualim pense toujours que je suis très épris et que le mariage a été consommer. On doit donner le change de temps à autre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête doucement. Alors c'était donc seulement pour cela ? Donner le change ? Encore un peu fiévreuse de la proximité d'Altaïr, Zipporah essaya de changer de sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu as remarqué le regard qu'elles me lançaient ? J'ai l'impression que je ne leur plais pas.

Le jeune assassin pouffa légèrement.

\- Je te l'ai dit, les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à vivre avec nous à par quelques-unes qui... Vendent leurs charmes. Tu leur fais un peu peur, si j'ai réussi à te faire vivre ici avec moi, pourquoi les autres ne ramèneront pas leur bonne femme aussi ? Elles ont peur de perdre leur travaille.

\- Tu as peut-être raison mais... (elle s'arrêta, mordillant sa lèvre, cherchant les mots adéquats) j'ai l'impression qu'elles... qu'elles pensent que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur pour toi... c'est un sentiment très étrange.

Zipporah, buvant de l'eau, se remémora les regards au coin de la brune pulpeuse ou des chuchotements des deux plus minces hier soir. A moins que...

\- Tu n'as pas couché avec elles, dis-moi ?

\- Plusieurs fois, répondit Altaïr nonchalant. Pourquoi, tu es jalouse ?

\- Pourquoi serai-je jalouse ?

C'était vrai. Zipporah ne se sentait pas jalouse. C'était un jeune homme très séduisant qui mettait sa vie en danger sans arrêt pour ses convictions. Il était normal qu'il eût besoin de libérer la pression de temps à autre. Mais malgré tout, elle trouvait cela gênant... sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, elles me jettent des regards presque désapprobateurs. Cela me met mal à l'aise. Avoua la jeune femme.

\- Je demanderai à ce que d'autres femmes te servent alors.

Le petit oiseau picora quelques raisins, regardant du coin de l'œil son mari. Il était visiblement très attirant, très jeune, il devait donc avoir des besoins assez... insatiable. « Mais maintenant il est marié avec toi » souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Coincé avec une jeune femme inexpérimentée en chose de l'amour et qui ne goutera sans doute jamais à cette expérience. Un sentiment s'engouffra dans son cœur. De la culpabilité. Elle avait coincé un jeune homme très séduisant dans un mariage sans amour qui conduira sans doute à un mariage blanc.

Décidément, Altaïr était vraiment trop bon pour elle.

\- Écoute, commença-t-elle. Si tu as besoin de... libérer la tension, tu peux aller voir ces femmes. Je t'ai promis de ne pas m'imposer. En plus, elles semblent avoir remarqué ton petit, enfin, ÉNORME problème matinal...

Altaïr secoua la tête et se tourna vers le petit oiseau.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pour tout le monde, j'ai ENFIN trouvé LA femme pour qui je me suis battue afin de garder à mes côtés, n'importe où. Si je vais voir ailleurs maintenant, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'Al Mualim n'essayera pas de te faire partir ?

Zipporah comprit où il voulait en venir. Mais elle se sentit coupable. Elle ne savait pas comment le remercier convenablement pour être si gentil. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un homme pareil ?

_Altaïr._

Altaïr ferma la porte derrière lui. Il devait absolument s'entrainer. D'un parce qu'il avait sa montée de libido matinal, et surtout il ne voulait pas que ses frères rendent Zipporah inconfortable s'il venait à rester avec elle toute la journée dans leurs appartements. Il avait bien remarqué son mal être hier dans la cour quand toute l'attention était sur elle. L'assassin savait qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Il avait remarqué son petit air abattu quand il lui avait dit au revoir.

Mais ils devaient donner le change. Il savait qu'il devait subir les questions de ses frères sur le pourquoi du comment, il a voulu épouser Zipporah. L'assassin ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle lui avait proposé dans un moment de faiblesse et qu'il avait accepté par pitié et remord de l'avoir mis en danger parce qu'elle l'avait aidé. Non, il devait trouver une autre histoire pour assouvir les stupides fantasmes de ses frères. Quelque chose comme un sauvetage et par pur remerciement, Zipporah l'avait accordé sa main.

Le jeune homme avait croisé personne. Cela lui permit de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Mais arrivé à la cour, un instructeur le héla :

\- Altaïr ! Il semble que mes élèves sont incompétents avec une épée, peux-tu nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ?

L'ego d'Altaïr se gonfla. Enfin quelqu'un qui le voyait à sa juste valeur. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son rang, certains de ses frères le prenaient de haut. Il accepta de bon cœur. Mais il regretta bien vite. Le coup de pied de Zipporah avait été très bien placer. Il se fit dominer assez facilement par des novices.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que le mariage te réussit. Même trop bien…

C'était d'Abbas. Un rire s'éleva dans les rangs des instructeurs. Les novices avaient un peu peur de rire mais des sourires étaient présent sur certain visage. Avec arrogance, Altaïr répliqua :

\- C'est vrai que c'est plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'attend tous les soirs, nue dans son lit.

Les rires avaient cessé. Altaïr était content de son coup. Sans aucune cérémonie, le jeune assassin choisit un de ses jeunes frères qui avait sourit à la remarque d'Abbas. Il le fit regretter. Un après l'autre, les novices comprirent qu'ils ne devaient pas se moquer d'Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont comprit la leçon, déclara l'instructeur qui lui avait demandé son aide.

Les pauvres novices se frottaient leurs membres douloureux. Pour équilibrer les choses, l'instructeur décida de séparer le groupe des débutants en deux, 5 pour Altaïr et 6 pour Abbas. A l'extérieur cela semblait anodin, mais Altaïr savait que cela allait partir loin. Et il avait raison. Après seulement quelques minutes d'affrontement, Abbas commença à faire des attaques dangereuses envers leurs jeunes frères. Altaïr avait été dur avec eux, pour leur apprendre une leçon, mais il n'avait pas mis leur vie en danger. S'interposant entre l'épée d'Abbas et un de ses frères à terre, Altaïr repoussa son frère violemment. Mais son adversaire revient à l'attaque. Altaïr contrat avec sa lame secrète. Il entendit des exclamations de surprise de la part des plus jeunes. D'un mouvements il réussit à repousser Abbas et de le désarmer. Honteux, il se releva et fonça sur Altaïr et ce dernier le repoussa de nouveau.

La tension était palpable. Les autres s'étaient interrompus pour les regarder. Personne ne savait s'ils devaient les séparer ou s'ils devaient les laisser dans leur affrontement. Même quand des poings commençaient à voler. Même quand leur Maitre leur intima d'arrêter. Les deux hommes continuèrent de se battre. Ils avaient ramassé des lances. Alors que les hommes allaient de nouveau monter à l'attaque, Al Mualim essaya de les séparer de nouveau sans succès.

\- Altaïr !

En entendant son nom, Altaïr sortit de sa transe. Lui qui était si concentré sur son combat évita de justesse un coup fatal d'Abbas et en profita pour casser sa lance et jeter ce dernier à terre. Abbas s'écrasa lourdement sous les acclamations des novices. Sans qu'il en fut conscient, le jeune assassin se dirigea vers sa femme. Cette dernière ne prit pas le temps et souleva la manche droite. Il dût serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas laisser transparaitre la douleur sur son visage. Un bleu qui s'annonçait très douloureux et handicapant pour l'escalade s'étalait sur son poignet et son avant-bras. Zipporah n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier cela. Ses lèvres d'habitudes si pulpeuses n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne et des rides d'inquiétudes s'affichaient au milieu de son front d'habitude si lisse.

A sa surprise, le petit oiseau l'examina pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures. Altaïr n'osait respirer tant qu'elle avait l'air sérieuse. Il entendit au loin Al Mualim qui demanda aux novices d'aller chercher un médecin pour Abbas. Il était beaucoup plus amoché que lui. Mais avant que le Maitre ne se tourne vers le couple, Zipporah attrapa Altaïr par la main gauche pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur. Il fit aucun geste pour s'y opposer. Il savoura simplement la chaleur et la douceur de sa main pleine de détermination.

Le jeune homme se laissa entrainer dans leurs quartiers et Zipporah ne prit pas de temps. Elle le fit s'assoir sur une chaise, examina son visage meurtri, soigna ses plaies ouvertes, Altaïr regarda ses moindre faits et gestes. Il était surpris qu'elle prît son rôle d'épouse aussi au sérieux. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit en face de lui.

Une vague de honte le saisit progressivement. Cette femme qu'il pensait si fragile après son agression, avait clairement eu une vie plus dure qu'elle ne lui avait dit. Il se racla la gorge et se leva rapidement, ignorant le tiraillement de ses blessures.

\- Mmm… Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore visité le camp, dit-il sans oser la regarder.

\- Non… J'ai à peine fait quelques pas que j'ai entendu des cris, avoua-t-elle.

\- Surement les hurlements d'Abbas.

Zipporah ne réagit pas et ce remit à grignoter ses dattes. Altaïr baissa les yeux vers son épouse. La jeune femme avait repris son air de petit oiseau qui lui donnait tant envie de la protéger. D'instinct, il lui tendit la main, retrouvant son arrogance.

\- Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter le château ?

Il vit son visage s'illuminer et elle se saisit de sa main.

\- Alors, ici on est dans les quartiers dit des assassins **importants**. Tu ne trouveras pas de novices. A gauche il y a l'escalier qui mène à la tour des savants et à droite il y a l'escalier qui mène en bas.

Le couple descendit les escaliers, passâmes par une porte battante.

\- Alors, à gauche si tu montes encore les escaliers, il y a le bureau d'Al Mualim. En face, c'est la tour des médecins, tu peux passer par là aussi pour aller au bureau d''Al Mualim.

Ils descendirent pour s'arrêter devant une porte qui menait dehors et qui était relié par les deux l'ailes.

\- Et ici… c'est le jardin… Les courtisans se trouvent ici… Mais on peut passer par là pour aller à la cascade.

Altaïr dirigea Zipporah en bas, passant main dans la main devant les courtisanes. Il sentit sa femme se tendre et baisser la tête laissant ses cheveux noirs caché son visage. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la falaise, le petit oiseau regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

L'assassin regarda le pli soucieux sur le front lisse de sa femme. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui gênée.

\- Je sais, c'est ridicule mais… (elle se mordit la lèvre) j'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne leur plais pas.

Le jeune homme avait un sourire au coin, regardant les courtisanes qui les épiaient avant de portant toute son attention sur son épouse.

\- Tu leur as volé l'un de leur meilleur client. Comprend les si elles ne t'apprécient pas tout de suite. Je parie qu'elles sont en train de se dire que les autres amèneront leurs femmes ici et je suis sûre que si Al Mualim t'a autorisé à rester, c'est parce que tu es la fille d'un de ses meilleurs hommes.

Zipporah ne semblait pas convaincue mais Altaïr essaya de faire changer de sujet pour d'écrire la vue qui se répandait devant eux. Cela semblait fonctionner car le petit oiseau semblait apprécier la vue et posa différente question comme « la cascade est-elle facile d'accès ? » ou bien « la cascade est-elle isolée ? ». A celle-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Le jeune homme coupa court à ses pensées quand un de ses frères les interrompit :

\- Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, s'excusa l'apprentie assassin qui se décomposa devant le regard meurtri d'Altaïr. Mais Al Mualim te demande immédiatement dans son bureau. C'est très urgent.

Sans jeté un œil à son épouse, Altaïr courra à la bibliothèque de son mentor, se remémorant sa position. Il n'était qu'un assistant et plus maitre assassin. Il s'était marié sans autorisation à, malgré tout, l'une des leurs, pratiqué un assassinat sans autorisation et il avait provoqué une bagarre avec un de ses frères. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir une punition. Il espérait tout de même que Zipporah n'aura pas à payer pour ses actions.

Arrivé devant la double porte de la bibliothèque il se remémora sa discussion d'hier soir.

_Zipporah et lui venaient d'arriver à Masyaf. Malgré tout, Altaïr redoutait le moment quand il devra se retrouver avec son maitre et lui expliquer comment et pourquoi il avait épousé la jeune femme. Elle était peut-être l'une des leurs, mais elle restait tout de même une inconnue. Sans oublier qu'Altaïr avait tué une cible sans autorisation. L'assassin enfreignait règles sur règles pour le petit oiseau, mais il savait que c'était pour la bonne cause._

_Se dirigeant vers le bureau du maitre, le jeune homme sentit les regards méprisants des gardes sur lui. Il n'en fit pas attention. Si Al Mualim était si souple avec lui, c'était parce qu'il était son meilleur assassin et il venait de leur ramener la descendante de Yehoshu'a. S'il y avait un Dieu, seul lui savait les enfants qu'elle pourrait donner à la guilde. Les enfants __**qu'ils pourront donner**__ à la guilde._

_\- Ah, Altaïr ! Rentre mon fils._

_Al Mualim s'exclama devant le jeune homme qui s'inclina devant lui._

_\- Comment va Zipporah ? S'adapte-t-elle bien ? J'ai vu qu'elle était blessée. Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_Le jeune assassin était surpris par la sollicitude du maitre. Jamais Al Mualim ne s'était montré si démonstratif pour qui que ce soit. _

_\- Eh bien, je pense que je devrais commencer par le début… Commença Altaïr._

_Il prit une grande inspiration et raconta comment il avait rencontré Zipporah, comment elle lui avait donné des précieuses informations sur Garnier de Naplouse et son désir de s'enfuir de son lieu de vie. De son agression pour son aide et de la proposition de mariage._

_\- Pauvre enfant… soupira Al Mualim, ce n'est jamais facile de devoir tuer quelqu'un, surtout quand notre vie est régie par une quelconque religion…_

_Le maitre des assassins semblait sincèrement toucher par le récit d'Altaïr._

_\- J'essaye de lui apprendre à lire afin qu'elle puisse trouver du réconforts dans les Saintes Écritures mais elle est toujours effrayée de se retrouver avec des hommes. Elle ne nous juge pas, mais son âme souffre encore._

_Al Mualim semblait méditer ses informations mais ses sourcils se froncèrent._

_\- Et la gérante ? Cette Dame Dana ? Ne recherche-t-elle pas ta femme ? Zipporah a tué un homme dans son établissement._

_Altaïr blêmit. Il espérait que son maitre omettait cette information. Essayant de chercher les mots adéquats, il finit par se résoudre et avouer la vérité. Cette femme méritait de mourir et il ne le regrettait pas._

_\- J'ai dû pratiquer un assassinat non-autorisé sur la macrelle. Elle avait envoyé des personnes recherchaient MA femme. Je ne pouvais pas rester au Bureau à ne rien faire après tous ce qu'elle a fait subir à mon épouse._

_Le leader soupira, déçu. Le jeune homme espérait que sa punition n'allait pas être trop sévère. Zipporah n'allait pas survivre à une semaine seule alors qu'il serait au cachot. Al Mualim s'assit derrière son bureau et regarda son élève._

_\- Je suppose que tu dois être très épris pour avoir tué une cible féminine sans autorisation pour le bien-être de ta jeune épouse._

_Cela surpris Altaïr d'être embarrassé. Il n'osait plus regarder son maitre en face, il basa les yeux. Alors la guilde pensait sincèrement que les jeunes mariés étaient follement amoureux ? En soit, c'était une bonne chose, il n'avait pas à se justifier. Cependant, il savait que Zipporah, elle, allait subir les interrogations de ses frères._

_\- J'aimerai demander une chose maitre. Pour le bien de ma femme._

_Voyant qu'Al Mualim se taisait il continua._

_\- Zipporah a vécu pendant longtemps dans la peur. La peur de mourir de faim, la peur de se faire battre, la peur de se faire violer... je peux lui offrir du réconfort et la sécurité mais je ne peux pas la protéger des commérages. Pouvez-vous... ne pas révéler les détails de sa vie ? Je voudrai que cela vienne d'elle, quand elle sera à l'aise avec sa nouvelle vie et les nouveaux préceptes qu'elle doit maintenant accepter._

_\- Eh bien, le mariage t'a enseigné la compassion. Toi qui, il y a seulement quelques semaines, avais exécuté sans sourciller un vieillard innocent, tu te soucies maintenant de quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de ta petite personne. J'aurais dû te marier plutôt, plaisanta le Maitre. Et ta mission ? Un succès comme ton mariage j'espère ?_

_Altaïr accueillit le changement de conversation à bras ouvert._

_\- Un succès oui, pourtant..._

_\- Qui a-t-il ?_

_Al Mualim avait reprit son sérieux cérémonieux._

_\- Jusqu'au bout, Naplouse pensait sincèrement que ses travaux et expériences étaient nobles. Et maintenant que j'y pense, la plupart des patients que nous considérons comme captifs lui étaient extrêmement reconnaissants. Pas tous, mais assez pour que je me pose des questions... Même Zipporah pensait de lui comme un envoyé de Dieu, pour soigner les pauvres gratuitement._

_Le maitre assassin lui fit un sourire entendue sur la mention du petit oiseau mais reprit son sérieux._

_\- Les dirigeants trouvent toujours le moyen de se faire obéir. Quand les mots ne fonctionnent plus, ils font briller les pièces et quand les pièces n'ont plus leur effet souhaité, ils menacent. C'est ce qu'il fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont. Vois-tu, il existe des plantes qui peut rendre docile n'importe quel homme, même les plus téméraire. Leurs effets sont si puissants que certains en deviennent des esclaves._

_\- Vous pensez que les personnes que j'ai vu étaient empoisonnés ?_

_\- Je crois que oui. Nos ennemis m'accusent d'en utiliser sur vous. Mais ta troisième mission t'attend, à Jerusalem. Reste quelque jours ici avec Zipporah, afin qu'elle se repose et se rétablie de son agression._

Altaïr avait échappé de justesse au cachot pour avoir assassiné Dame Dana sans autorisation, mais cette fois, c'était plus que certain qu'il allait être sanctionné. Arrivant devant la porte du bureau, il sentit encore les regards méprisants des gardes alors qu'il frappait à la porte. Le maitre le laissa entrer et le jeune assassin le trouva devant une de ses innombrable étagères.

_Zipporah._

Altaïr venait de partir aussi vite que le vent, sans jeter un regard sur le petit oiseau. Elle se retrouva seule avec son frère qui la dévisagea étrangement.

\- J'ai-j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda-t-elle passant ses doigts sur ses joues, espérant effacer une quelconque trace.

\- Oh, non, non ! S'exclama l'apprentie assassin. C'est juste que... J'admire vraiment votre père et vous êtes la personne qui s'en approche le plus. C'est très grisant.

Zipporah ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle trouvait cela frustrant que d'autre personne connaissait plus sur sa famille qu'elle-même. Elle fit un sourire timide au jeune apprentie et retourna à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Le petit oiseau espérait croiser personne. Elle avait du mal à gérer les regards méprisants des courtisanes et les regards mi admiratifs mi méfiants des assassins.

Arrivant dans les quartiers des assassins importants, Zipporah entendit des voix au loin. Paniquant, elle se cacha dans l'obscurité, retenant sa respiration et fermant les yeux. A mesure que les voix se rapprochaient, elle réussit à entendre des brides de conversation.

\- Tu le crois toi ? Altaïr revient avec une femme et Al Mualim les accueille comme des hôtes d'honneur ! Entendit-elle une première voix.

\- Comprend-le. Altaïr c'est l'un des meilleurs. Il peut pas se permettre de le perdre, aussi con qu'il soit. Et la fille... Je sais pas... Il dit que c'est la fille de Yehoshu'a mais je commence à me dire qu'il a inventé cette histoire pour pas punir son petit protégé, répondit une seconde voix beaucoup plus grave que la première.

\- Attend, tu penses que le maitre nous ment ?

\- Le maitre et les anciens de la guilde nous présente Yehoshu'a depuis notre entrainement comme le Messie des Assassins et sa présumée fille revient recouvert ecchymoses. On pourrait penser que la fille du meilleur des meilleurs puisse se défendre contre une quelconque menace.

Zipporah tremblait. Alors elle n'était pas la fille d'un illustre assassin ? Pourquoi lui faire croire qu'elle faisait partie de la grande famille de la confrérie si ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Tu n'as pas tord, mais c'est une femme. On peut pas leur demander de se battre, même si c'est la fille d'un des nôtres. Et on ne sait même pas où elle a vécu tout ce temps, et vu la tête qu'elle faisait, elle ne devait pas savoir que son père était Yehoshu'a.

\- Ce qui confirme que ce n'est peut-être pas sa fille ! S'exclama la voix la plus grave.

Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où Zipporah s'était cachée.

\- D'accord, admettons ! Ce n'est pas sa fille, elle a quand même un joli cul derrière ses bleus !

\- Ah, ça ! On peut dire qu'Altaïr est un vrai veinard !

La jeune femme se sentait comme si elle était encore dans la maison close. Sexualisée par des hommes. Elle pensait que les assassins étaient des hommes différents, mais il semblerait qu'ils étaient tous pareils. Même ceux qui sont censés se battre pour le peuple.

\- J'aimerai aussi que ma femme m'attende chaque soir, nue dans notre lit ! S'écria la voix plus grave.

Elle les entendait rire. Un frisson de dégout lui traversa le dos. Leur voix commençaient à diminuer derrière elle, mais leur sujet de conversation était toujours elle.

\- Bon admettons que Yehoshu'a n'est pas son père. Faut avouer que selon certains vieux savants, elle lui ressemble grandement. Et puis "Zipporah" c'est un prénom hébreux comme "Yehoshu'a", observa la première voix.

\- Son présumé père était juif et elle est chrétienne, ça ne colle pas...

Zipporah n'entendit plus les voix derrière elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta là un moment. Pensant trouver un lieu de paix, elle avait échangé sa maison close contre un château remplit d'hommes en rute. Elle ne savait pas lequel était le moins pire. Retrouvant un peu de courage, elle réussit à traverser le couloir pour s'enfermer dans la chambre. Qu'allait-elle faire de ses informations ? Après tout ce n'était que des bruits de couloir, des questionnements tout à fait légitime de la part des membres de la guilde de son mari. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle se souvient d'une phrase en particulier. "J'aimerai aussi que ma femme m'attende chaque soir, nue dans notre lit !" Étais-ce Altaïr qui avait dit cela à ses frères ? La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi en penser. Devait-elle attendre son époux nue ? Comme il l'avait dit à ses frères ?

Elle soupira de frustration et se leva. On avait déjà apporté leur soupé et le soleil était orangé. Le petit oiseau n'avait pas vu la journée passée. Zipporah fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, se torturant l'esprit. Altaïr était un jeune homme très séduisant. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'attirait pas un minimum, ce serait mentir. Et puis, elle l'a privé d'une chose en choisissant de l'épouser, relâcher la pression auprès d'une femme après avoir risqué sa vie. Elle pouvait faire cela pour Altaïr, il a enfreint des règles pour sa sécurité et en plus le mariage n'était toujours pas consommé. Au moins elle aura la certitude qu'il ne la répudiera pas.

Elle avait prise sa décision.

Elle retira sa robe, lâcha ses cheveux et s'allongea sur le lit. Au bout de quelque minutes, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise alors elle décida de se mettre sous le drap. C'était mieux mais la jeune femme n'était toujours pas à l'aise. Altaïr allait-il la trouver jolie ? Son corps était encore couvert de quelque bleu qui ne voulait pas partir. Et allait-elle être à la hauteur ? Elle attendit longtemps Altaïr, son esprit qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner encore et encore, changeant souvent de positon et quand il rentra - sans frapper - elle retient sa respiration, assise contre la tête du lit, le drap serré sous bras.

\- Zipporah, nous devons...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net devant sa femme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Le visage rouge, elle essaya de s'expliquer sous le regard surpris de l'assassin.

\- Bah... J'ai-jai.. eh bien, je pensais que tu-tu... (Elle se mordit la lèvre pour trouver ses mots) ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Ce que je souhaite n'a pas d'importance, tu n'es pas encore prête pour cela et si c'était le cas, on n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'en ai envie, s'exclama la jeune femme, essayant de convaincre le jeune homme autant qu'elle-même.

\- Zipporah, je te vois tremblée sous le drap, soutient l'assassin.

Le petit oiseau baissa les yeux vers ses doigts qui agrippaient le drap tellement fort qu'on pouvait voir ses phalanges. Entendant le jeune homme s'assoir près d'elle, la jeune femme leva ses genou contre sa poitrine espérant caché ses formes féminines.

\- C'est mon devoir d'épouse de satisfaire mon mari, souffla-t-elle pas très convaincante. Je m'en veux déjà de t'avoir fait prendre des risques pour me protéger, je ne veux pas te priver de la seule chose que je suis la seule à pouvoir te donner puisque tu refuses d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Et c'est l'un des serments de la confrérie de ne pas prendre sa femme sous la contrainte. Tu n'es pas encore prête à m'accueillir, et je serais heureux d'être invité quand tu n'auras plus peur de te cacher derrière un drap.

Altaïr se leva et lui tendit une tunique. Pendant que le petit oiseau s'habilla, le jeune homme s'assit à la table devant le plat de légume qu'il dévora sans attendre sa femme. Cette dernière le rejoint quelque seconde plus tard. La tunique était tellement fine qu'elle sentie ses tétons se durcir à cause du vent.

\- Comment tu t'es mise l'idée dans la tête que je voulais que tu m'attendes ainsi dans notre lit ? Demanda Altaïr qui lui servit un peu de légume à la couleur violette et du gigot.

\- Quand je rentrais dans notre chambre, j'ai entendu tes frères discutaient et l'un deux a fait mention du faite que tu était chanceux que je t'attende tout les soirs, nue dans notre lit...

Zipporah gouta ce légume violet, étrange mais très goûtu. Elle entendit son mari soufflé fort par le nez avant de dire :

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir... C'est vrai que j'ai dit cela, devant beaucoup de monde. Mais c'était seulement pour leur faire comprendre qu'on avait un mariage heureux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela face le tour de la forteresse en si peu de temps. C'est tous ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Le petit oiseau redoutait cette question. Elle ne savait pas comment Altaïr allait réagir alors que ses frères calomniaient sur l'origine de sa femme et le traiter de privilégié.

\- Eh bien... Ils se demandent si je suis vraiment la fille de Yehoshu'a et ils ont dit que... (elle se mordit la lèvre pour trouver les bons mots) Ils ont dit que tu était chanceux d'être le protégé d'Al Mualim...

\- Oh c'est seulement cela.

La jeune femme était surprise que l'arrogant assassin prenait aussi bien le fait que ses frères étaient jaloux de sa position.

\- Tu n'es pas... vexé ?

\- Tu sais, cela ne date pas d'hier que les autres soient jaloux. Par contre, se que je n'aime pas, c'est qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Al Mualim et Jabal t'ont reconnu comme la fille de Yehoshu'a et avant que tu me le demandes, oui Jabal t'a reconnu, il a fait la même tête qu'Al Mualim quand il t'a vu la première fois... Comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme... Alors n'aies crainte petit oiseau, si le Maitre dit que tu es l'une des nôtres, tu l'es. Ce n'est pas deux idiots en mal d'affection qui vont changer cela, d'ailleurs qui étaient-ce ? Tu saurais me les décrire ?

Zipporah secoua la tête.

\- Non je ne les ai pas vu.

Un silence confortable s'étira entre eux. Ils dinèrent alors que le soleil commençait à devenir de plus en plus rouge à l'horizon. La chaleur étouffante de la journée n'était plus qu'à souvenir, une brise rafraichissait la pièce. Le couple avait terminé son repas mais Zipporah était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle allait être sujette à des questionnements, des commérages mais elle s'attendait pas à ce que les assassins soient aussi hostiles et pervers à son égards. Elle se demandait si elle allait vraiment s'adapter à sa vie ici.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Altaïr en face d'elle.

Ses yeux d'or la scrutèrent comme s'il usait de son pouvoir sur elle. Ne voulant pas rajouter ses pensées noirs aux problèmes qu'ils avaient déjà, Zipporah trouva un autre sujet.

\- Pourquoi il y a une cheminé ? Il fait très chaud ici pour en entretenir une. J'ai déjà du travailler en cuisine et la chaleur était insoutenable.

\- C'est pour chauffer l'eau du bain ou bien pour cautériser les blessures. C'est plus pratique d'avoir une source de chaleur directement dans la chambre que de déplacer le blessé. Mais il y a autre chose Zipporah, je le sais, dis le moi.

Altaïr et sa perspicacité était très frustrant.

\- Je... Tes frères, les mêmes, ont fait une remarque qui me gène...

Voyant que le jeune homme n'allait pas l'interrompre, la jeune femme regarda ses mains qui se tordaient dans tout le sens.

\- Ils ont dit que j'avais "un joli cul" derrière mes bleus. Je sais que cela peut être un compliment... Si on veut... Mais j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans un endroit où les hommes ne me voyaient que comme un objet sexuel et je pensais qu'ici serait différent. Je pensais qu'on allait me voir comme la femme de leur frère, avoir un minimum de respect grâce à toi et pas me voir comme une courtisane comme une autre.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne les as pas vu ?

Zipporah leva les yeux vers Altaïr. Il avait le poing serré et semblait ne pas apprécier du tout. Le petit oiseau secoua la tête et sursauta quand le point de l'assassin s'abattit sur la table.

\- Si je leur met la main dessus, grogna-t-il.

La frustration se lisait sur le visage d'Altaïr, voulant détendre l'atmosphère, la jeune femme tenta de changer de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire quand tu es rentré ?

\- Al Mualim m'a ordonné de partir demain à l'aube pour Jérusalem à cause de la bagarre avec Abbas. Alors nous devrions nous reposer parce que Jérusalem est à 5 jours de voyage si nous avons de la chance.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle pensa la jeune femme. Le voyage était peut-être long et difficile mais au moins elle n'aura plus à se torturer l'esprit sur les frères d'Altaïr et les courtisanes. Elle espérait seulement que la personne qui gérait le Bureau de Jérusalem était aussi gentil que Jabal.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour ou bonsoir._

_Les fautes sont les miennes et je m'en excuse._

_L'univers d'AC ne m'appartient pas, seulement le personnage de Zipporah._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Zipporah._

Après une heure d'apprentissage à la lecture, le couple s'était mit au lit et cette fois-ci, Zipporah fit attention de s'endormir de son côté du lit. Elle ne fit pas de cauchemar - la calme respiration d'Altaïr à côté d'elle était relaxante - et à l'aube, elle était en pleine forme quand l'assassin la réveilla. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, le couple traversa la forteresse qui était déjà étonnamment en activité.

Descendant les escaliers, le couple avait croisé plusieurs personnes. "Paix et sérénité" les accompagnaient jusqu'à l'entré. Dehors, quelques assassins s'entrainaient déjà, certains aux tires à l'arc, d'autre à la lance, d'autre au corps à corps mais malgré tout ce bruit, Zipporah reconnut une voix. Elle s'arrêta pour en être sûr. Sa vision lui jouait des tours, elle vit une silhouette orange ou jaune entourée la personne, les autres qui étaient autour en bleu.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda Altaïr.

\- Je-je ne sais pas, chuchota la jeune femme. C'est comme si, j'avais trouvé une personne que je recherchais.

Elle regarda Altaïr à ses côtés, elle ne voyait plus son aura.

\- C'est lui qui se demande si tu es vraiment l'une des nôtres ? Comprit instinctivement son mari.

\- Euh... je pense, comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que je le vois aussi, sourit simplement le jeune assassin. Attend moi ici.

Avant qu'elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Altaïr se dirigea déjà vers son frère et le plaqua contre la barrière qui séparait d'une chute sur la zone d'entrainement.

\- Altaïr ! S'écria le petit oiseau.

Zipporah accourra vers son époux qui tenait à bout de bras son frère sur le rebord. Elle l'entendit lui dire enfin plutôt grognait :

\- Présentes tes excuses à ma femme !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Essaya de se défendre l'assassin. Je ne l'ai jamais croisé depuis votre arrivés !

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile avec moi ! Je sais que tu dis à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle n'est pas la fille de Yehoshu'a et que le maitre nous ment.

Zipporah reteint sa respiration, les autres qui essayaient de séparer Altaïr se reculèrent. Par culpabilité d'avoir cru à ses questionnements ou parce qu'ils pensaient que cela ne les regardaient pas, ils laissèrent les deux hommes s'expliquer, mais ils restèrent assez proches au cas ou cela s'envenimerait (ou pour entendre ce qui en était).

\- Je ne disais pas cela comme une infirmation, je me pose juste des questions !

\- Et c'est te poser des questions de reluquer les formes de ma femmes aussi ?!

Altaïr poussa un peu plus son frère sur la rempart, les pieds de ce dernier ne touchaient plus le sol mais il se retenait au bras d'Altaïr. Zipporah gênait comme jamais agrippa le bras de son mari pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

\- Je veux que tu présentes des excuses à Zipporah ! Elle souffre déjà beaucoup à cause de son agression, je n'ai pas envie que quand elle est chez elle, elle se sente menaçait par des cons en ton genre !

Le jeune assassin repoussa plus son frère sous les excuses et les supplices de ce dernier.

\- D'accord ! Je m'excuse Zipporah, je ne vous regarderai plus et je ne vous calomnierai plus !

\- J'accepte tes excuses, sourit Altaïr. Et toi aussi, ma chérie ?

\- Euh... Oui moi aussi, balbutia Zipporah. Lâche-le, je t'en pris.

\- Ah, tu as de la chance que ma femme vénère un Dieu, je t'aurais jeté par la plus haute tour du château pour t'apprendre une leçon.

Altaïr repoussa son frère à côté de lui qui s'écroula sous les yeux de ses autres frères qui le regardèrent de haut. Altaïr prit la main de Zipporah et l'emmena hors de la forteresse.

\- Si les autres avaient des doutes sur notre amour, au moins là ils sont fixés.

Zipporah essaya de plaisanter mais elle était tellement gênée. Elle se revoyait à leur arrivés toute l'attention sur eux. Cela ne semblait pas gêné Altaïr de se retrouver au centre de l'agitation.

\- Qui étais-ce ? Demanda-t-elle pour se rappeler de ne jamais plus croiser cet assassin après l'humiliante scène que son mari lui avait fait subir.

Altaïr soupira.

\- Farim, l'un des meilleurs ami d'Abbas. J'aurais du m'en douter, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Altaïr. Tu as défendu mon honneur et je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissante.

Zipporah s'était arrêtée pour lui sourire et le serra dans ses bras. Altaïr lui rendit son étreinte mais fut le premier à se séparer quand ils sentirent les gardes les regardaient du coins de l'œil.

\- Allons-y, lui dit l'assassin enroulant son bras sous le sien. Jérusalem est vraiment loin d'ici... Et je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu savais faire du cheval ?

Zipporah baissa les yeux rougissante. Son mari comprit se qu'elle ne disait pas et quand ils arrivèrent aux écuries, Altaïr demanda seulement son cheval. Installant sa femme en amazone, ils partirent au gallo sur les routes, laissant le village encore endormit derrière eux. Quand le cheval passa sous les arcs de pierre, Altaïr fit ralentir sa monture.

\- Dès que nous le pourrons, je t'apprendrai à chevaucher, on voyagera plus rapidement si on a chacun son cheval. Et je t'apprendrai à te servir de ça aussi.

Altaïr, qui avait les bras autour de la jeune femme, mit les reines du cheval dans sa main gauche, fit un mouvement avec son poignet droit pour libérer une lame secrète sous un"chling". Zipporah se souvient de ce bruit si caractéristique. L'assassin referma sa main autour de la lame, elle prit la place de l'annulaire qui lui manquait. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il lui manquait ce doigts-la. Ni même qu'il portait une arme juste ici.

\- Alors c'était donc cela que j'avais entendu à Acre, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle entendit Altaïr rire derrière elle, rangeant sa lame avec un autre mouvement ample du poignet.

\- Cela s'appelle "la lame secrète". C'est un peu la signature des assassins.

\- Comme la robe blanche et la capuche ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Les assassins avaient tellement d'attributs distinctives qu'elle se demandait comment ils faisaient pour ne pas se faire capturer facilement par leur ennemis.

\- Aussi, sourit-il. Disons que la capuche et la lame secrète sont la signature des assassins.

Ils chevauchèrent quelques instants dans le calme, un joli levé de soleil les accompagna. Zipporah avait les yeux rivés sur le poignet droit de son mari, plus particulièrement sa main alors qu'il passait devant une grande tour.

\- C'est en te servant de ta lame que tu as perdu ton doigt ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Du tout, pour accéder au rang d'assassin confirmer, on doit se couper l'annulaire afin de porter la lame.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un assassin et je le serais sans doute jamais, je n'ai donc pas le droit d'en porter une. Et les autres vont jaser si j'ai une arme aussi importante alors que je n'ai pas subit votre entrainement !

\- Tu n'as pas tord, mais je serais plus rassuré de te savoir armée si on était séparés, au moins la lame secrète est une arme peu connu et facile à manier.

\- Et... je dois me couper l'annulaire ?

\- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était très... Primitif comme rituel. Nous coupés le doigts ne nous rendra pas plus fort, certains sont faible d'esprit et le resteront, un doigts en moins ne les rendront pas plus intelligents.

Zipporah réfléchit : même pour rassurer son époux, elle n'avait pas le courage de se couper l'annulaire pour porter une arme aussi importante. Mais surtout, elle trouvait cela injuste pour les jeunes apprenties qui devaient rêver de porter cette objet.

\- Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas juste que je porte une lame secrète sans avoir subit votre entrainement.

\- D'accord, je te comprend mais prend au moins ça.

Altaïr sortie une petite dague et la donna à sa femme.

\- Tu pourra la cacher là, (avec son doigt il traça une ligne sur cuisse de la jeune femme) personne ne la verra ici. On demandera au forgeron de la confrérie de te fabriquer un fourreau quand on arrivera à Jérusalem.

Zipporah garda la dague dans sa main. Elle était très petite et très légère. Cela lui fit se souvenir du couteau qu'elle s'était servie pour tuer cet homme. Elle priait pour lui, elle pensait que l'inclure dans ses prières allait lui rendre sa paix intérieur mais elle ressentait que de l'amertume. Du dégout envers elle et ce qu'elle avait dû faire. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

\- Je-je ne peux pas porter cela, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle leva les yeux vers Altaïr qui la regarda les sourcils froncés.

\- Je sais que cela te rassura mais... Je-je ne peux pas... C'est comme si je revivais la-la...

Altaïr comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il rapprocha sa femme, entourant un bras autour de sa fine taille.

\- Ce que tu as dû faire, Zipporah, était juste. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je sais que s'il avait un autre moyen tu l'aurais saisie mais... (il soupira) des hommes comme lui, tu en croiseras plein dans ta vie, et des plus dangereux maintenant que nous sommes mariés. Être armée te permettras de te défendre, pas nécessairement tuer mais au moins blessé le temps que tu t'enfuisses et je sais que tu en es capable.

Zipporah baissa les yeux sur la dague entre ses mains. Elle les revit tâchée de sang.

\- Et je sais que tu pourras survivre à cette épreuve, chuchota l'assassin.

La journée passa rapidement, ils avaient chevauché sans prendre de pause et le soir venu, Zipporah avait du sable partout qui collait à sur son visage à cause de la transpiration. Heureusement qu'Altaïr avait établi leur camp près d'un puits, le petit oiseau a pu se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage et cou. Après un repas, Altaïr avait continué ses leçons malgré le voyage, moins soutenue, plus détendue mais cela fit plaisir Zipporah de pouvoir continuer ses efforts. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et le couple se remit sur les routes de Jérusalem. Ils avaient mit 6 jours. Le voyage était plus plaisant que Zipporah l'aurait pensé. Elle admirait le sable, les dunes, les oasis et Altaïr lui raconta des histoires de ses anciennes missions, comme par exemple le fait qu'il s'était échappé du camp ennemi en plein siège d'Acre en se faisant propulser par une catapulte. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'était une "catapulte" alors l'assassin lui détailla son fonctionnement. Mais l'histoire préférée d'Altaïr était comment il était devenu Maitre Assassin à seulement 24 ans. Le plus jeune selon lui. Altaïr avait dû s'infiltrer dans la forteresse prit d'assaut et réussit à sauver Al Mualim. Il était seul car ses frères c'était presque tous enfui, en particulier Abbas.

\- Les Hommes sont étranges, lui dit le petit oiseau. Ils te détestent alors que tu as sauvé leur Mentor et leur maison.

\- Ils me détestent parce que je suis meilleur qu'eux, précisa Altaïr alors que le couple arriva devant une falaise.

Pas très loin, Zipporah vit les grandes porte de la cité et des arbres tellement grands. La vue était magnifique, le petit oiseau avait les yeux qui brillaient et souffla a son mari :

\- C'est là que le Christ est enterré...

Altaïr dirigea la monture vers la pente où des voyageurs allaient et venaient.

\- Eh bien, si tu es sage je pourrais t'emmener à son tombeau.

Zipporah tourna la tête vers Altaïr surprise.

\- Que veux-tu dire par "sage" ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, petit oiseau, c'est ne chantes pas sur tout les toits que tu es catholique, les musulmans ont reprit la cité récemment.

\- Tu penses que je devrais mettre mon voile de prière ? Les femmes doivent être toutes voilées dans la cité maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Arrivant en bas de la pente, la jeune femme mit son voile de prière sur ses cheveux. Le cheval passa devant les marchands itinérants et d'autres voyageurs mais comme à Acre, l'entré était gardé. Altaïr mit pied à terre et aida Zipporah. Cette dernière ce demanda comment ils allaient faire pour passer la garde. Il devait y avoir des autorisations maintenant pour accéder dans la ville sainte. Pendant qu'elle se demandait comment ils allaient faire, son mari revient à ses côtés après avoir mit leur monture au écuries.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour passer ? Lui demanda Zipporah inquiète.

\- Si, ça n'a pas changé, il va avoir un roulement dans quelques minu...

Mais l'assassin ne finit pas sa phrase, les gardes s'éloignaient déjà de l'entrée. Attrapant sa femme par la main, le couple entra dans la ville sacré.

Zipporah regarda autour d'elle avec une curiosité dévorante. Elle était à Jérusalem. A Jérusalem ! Le berceau du Christianisme ! Les arbres était tellement grands (des palmiers avait-elle entendu dire Altaïr) et il y avait tellement de monde aussi. Un brouhaha étourdissant. Et qu'est-ce que la ville était diverse ! Altaïr dirigea sa femme entre les maisons et échoppes habillement, il devait déjà être venu ici, se dit-elle. Arrivés dans une petite ruelle très calme, Altaïr se retourna vers sa femme une main sur une échelle :

\- Tu penses pouvoir grimper ?

Zipporah sourit. Une chose dont elle était très douée c'était l'escalade. Avec un sourire arrogant, elle repoussa son mari qui lui rendit son sourire. Il croisa les bras et regarda le petit oiseau grimpait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas exercé et son épaule était toujours douloureuse. Arrivée à mi-parcours, la jeune femme mut par une arrogance dévorante, accéléra mais trébucha et tomba à la renverse. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise mais Altaïr était là pour la rattraper.

\- Ah voila, je savais que tu allais tomber, se moqua l'assassin qui porter sa femme façon jeune mariée.

\- J'ai peut-être mal évaluer mon état physique, essaya de se défendre le petit oiseau les joues rouges de honte.

Altaïr remit Zipporah sur ses pieds et la retourna vers l'échelle les mains sur ses hanches. La jeune femme agrippa les barreaux alors qu'elle entendit derrière elle.

\- Recommences, et cette fois-ci, n'essayes pas de m'impressionner.

\- Je n'essayais pas de t'impressionner, fit-elle outragée mais toujours rouge de honte.

\- Si tu essayais, soutient Altaïr. Maintenant grimpe, les gardes ont dû entendre ce très joli couinement.

\- Je n'ai pas couiné ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Zipporah, ne m'oblige pas à te mettre une tape sur les fesses pour te faire grimper.

Ne voulant pas le tenter, Zipporah monta à l'échelle, rouge de honte. Elle fit plus attention cette fois et arriva sans avoir trébuché sur le toit. Savourant sa victoire, le petit oiseau remarqua le symbole de la confrérie des assassins gravé sur le toit. Pour la discrétion, ils pouvaient repasser. Juste en haut du dessin, il y avait une ouverture. On ne pouvait pas distinguer grand chose seulement une fontaine muraille.

\- Tu penses pouvoir descendre ou bien je dois te porter ? Demanda le jeune homme sarcastiquement qui venait d'arriver.

\- Il y a de l'eau en bas, tu penses pouvoir descendre ou je dois te tenir la main ? Répondit Zipporah sur le même ton. Eh oui, je n'ai pas oublié.

La jeune femme était surprise de sa réponse. Elle ne voulait pas être méchante mais l'assassin l'agaçait avec son sarcasme et son arrogance.

\- Alors ça... C'était bas, femme.

Zippporah sauta dans la petite entrée sans jeté un regard vers le jeune homme et atterrit assez bruyamment dans un vestibule. Il y avait un tapis et des cousins au sol, elle sentit de l'encens qui émanait de la porte d'à gauche et entendit la fontaine intérieur derrière elle, puis elle sentit Altaïr lui prendre la main. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

\- Eh oui, c'est comme cela qu'on atterrit, souligna le jeune homme avec un sourire au coin.

\- Roh, tais-toi, grogna la jeune femme levant les yeux au plafond.

L'assassin dirigea sa femme à l'endroit d'où émanait l'encens laissant place à une salle qui ressemblaient à un magasin de carte.

\- Paix et séréni...

Altaïr s'arrêta d'un coup quand il découvrit qui était le Rafik de Jérusalem.

Zipporah observa les deux hommes se faire face à face, n'essayant, ni l'un ni l'autre, de cacher leur dédain. Le Rafik devait avoir environ le même âge qu'Altaïr, il avait les cheveux très noir, une Djellaba noire comme Jabal, sans doute l'uniforme des Rafik. Il était aussi grand qu'Altaïr, le même physique à vrai dire. L'homme en face d'eux fit un mouvement pour laisser apparaitre qu'il lui manquait son bras gauche. Le petit oiseau regarda son mari qui avait blêmit face au bras manquant du Rafik. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, c'était la première fois qu'elle vit Altaïr muet. Prenant la décision de détendre l'atmosphère qui était à couper au couteau, Zipporah dit d'une voix confiante.

\- Paix et Sérénité.

\- Paix et sérénité, "ma sœur", répondit le Rafik coupant tout contact visuel avec son frère pour regarder la jeune femme. Tu dois être le petit oiseau, Zipporah, fille de Yehoshu'a et femme d'Altaïr. Je dois avouer, femme, que je t'admire pour être coincé pour l'éternité avec lui.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas porter Altaïr dans son cœur lui aussi. Alors qu'elle essaya de trouver les bons mots, Altaïr décida maintenant de ce faire remarquer.

\- Paix et sérénité sur toi Malik, dit-il sans un soupçon de haine, arrogance ou sarcasme dans sa voix.

Le Rafik prénommé Malik soupira et se tourna vers son frère.

\- J'y aspire mais tu me prives des deux avec ta présence, cracha-t-il avec amertume. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Al Mualim m'a...

\- Donné une mission afin d'obtenir peut-être la rédemption ? On m'a dit que tu avais bien débuté mais tu es revenu mariée avec une étrangère.

Zipporah entendit à côté d'elle Altaïr prendre une grande respiration, sans doute pour se calmer et il lâcha sa main pour se mettre juste devant le Chef du Bureau.

\- Dis moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de Talal, demanda Altaïr sans préambule.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le trouver et de le tuer.

\- Tu feras bien de m'aider. Tout le monde profitera de sa mort.

\- Et toi ? Sa mort ne te profitera dont pas ?

L'homme fit un geste de la tête vers Zipporah qui était restée à l'entrée. Elle observa les deux hommes. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans leur rivalité, elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Heureusement qu'ils n'était que tout les trois, elle n'aurait pas supporté de se retrouver encore une fois au centre de l'attention.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Siffla de rage Altaïr.

\- Au contraire, s'écria Malik en faisant un geste vers son bras manquant. Tous ce que tu fais me regarde !

\- Très bien ! Ne m'aide pas je vais le trouver seul !

Altaïr se dirigea déjà vers la sortie.

\- Attend, attend, soupira le Rafik. Tu arriveras à rien si tu hères dans la cité. Il y a trois endroits intéressants : au sud, les marchés qui séparent les quartiers juif des quartiers musulman, ensuite au nord, près de la mosquée du quartier et enfin à l'est devant l'église Sainte-Anne.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Tu devras t'en contenter, Novice. C'est plus ce que tu ne mérites.

Sans remerciement, Altaïr tourna le dos au Rafik.

\- Je vais faire préparer une chambre pour vous deux, informa Malik qui s'était remit à ses parchemins. Et elle reste ici pendant que tu mènes à bien ta mission.

\- Non, elle m'accompagne.

\- Ce n'est pas discutable, Novice.

L'assassin se dirigea dangereusement vers le chef de Bureau mais Zipporah arrêta Altaïr en le saisissant par le bras. Elle avait comprit que cela l'irritait au plus profond de lui de se faire appeler Novice, mais il ne devait pas s'attirait plus de problèmes alors qu'il était en plein rédemption.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester, souffla Zipporah pour calmer son époux. Je suis épuisée de toute manière.

\- Tu feras bien d'écouter ta femme, elle semble bien plus sage que toi.

Altaïr jeta un regard assassin vers Malik, avant de se tourner vers son épouse et de lui donner un long baiser sur les lèvres. La petit oiseau ne savait pas quoi faire, alors elle attendit qu'il finisse. Son époux partit sans jeté un regard vers son frère. Zipporah ne savait plus où ce mettre. Elle comprenait qu'il devait paraitre être un couple soudée et très amoureux mais montrer autant d'affection en publique la rendait mal à l'aise. Un baiser sur le front aurait été plus que suffisant. Encore une fois, elle était soulagée qu'ils n'étaient seulement trois. Malik regardait Altaïr exaspéré. Quand il fut sûr qu'il fut parti il soupira :

\- Sincèrement femme, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, lui répondit simplement Zipporah, essayant de cacher son embarras.

\- Altaïr ?! S'étonna le brun. On parle bien du même Altaïr ? Grand, brun, les yeux dorés, très arrogant ?

Zipporah acquiesça. Étais-ce si difficile de croire qu''Altaïr pouvait faire preuve d'altruisme quand il le voulait ? N'était-ce pas dans la philosophie de la confrérie l'altruisme ?

\- Ça reste très étonnant, dit Malik. Il doit alors être vraiment amoureux.

Zipporah rougit. Altaïr n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Une amitié était en train de s'établir entre eux mais les sentiments n'étaient pas là. Cependant, venant d'un des frères d'Altaïr, qui devait le connaitre depuis son enfance, elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas un soupçon de vrai.

\- Ou bien, il savait que tu étais la fille de notre très regretté Yehoshu'a et il t'a épousé pour recevoir des éloges de la part de notre maitre. Cela lui ressemble beaucoup plus.

Cela vexa Zipporah. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendit cela de la part d'un frère de son mari. Personne ne savait que la jeune femme était la fille de leur illustre assassin, seulement quelqu'un qui savaient que Yehoshu'a s'était marié et avait eu une fille. Alors comment Altaïr aurait-il pu le savoir ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à croire qu'Altaïr puisse être gentil ? Il est très arrogant, buté, sarcastique et souvent tête à claques, je te l'accorde mais il reste très gentil quand on apprend à le connaitre en dehors de son rôle d'assassin. Il avait accepté de m'escorter dans une autre cité quand on s'est rencontré et il m'a épousé pour me sauver la vie, peut-être par pitié ou bien par amour mais il ne l'a pas fait pour mon pedigree !

Malik regarda la jeune femme surpris par son énervement. Zipporah aussi était étonnée de s'être énervée contre le Rafik de Jérusalem. Cela pouvait causer plus d'ennui à Altaïr. Mais à vrai dire, elle était plus en colère contre Altaïr, qui ne disait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter autant de haine, de rancœur et d'hostilité de la part de ses frères, qu'envers ces mêmes frères qui devaient connaitre l'arrogant assassin depuis leur enfance et savaient comment il pouvait être. Reprenant son calme, le petit oiseau allait s'excuser auprès de Malik quand celui-ci se mit à rire. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

\- Altaïr doit vraiment avoir à côté "gentil" qu'il ne montre qu'à toi pour que tu le défendes si ardemment ! Ria-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux de Rafik. Je te crois ma sœur, il peut être "gentil" mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il n'a pas respecté nos trois grands préceptes par arrogance, ce qui engendra des conséquences lourdes pour chacun d'entre nous, mais cela tu dois le savoir, non ?

La jeune femme ne savait rien des agissements néfastes d'Altaïr, mais elle savait qu'elle devait jouer la bonne épouse qui connaissait les plus noirs secrets de son époux, alors pour éviter les commérages, elle acquiesça et demanda où se trouvait la chambre afin de couper court à une discutions qui pouvait mal tourné pour elle et l'arrogant assassin. Malik lui montra leur chambre, elle devait être cellr des assassins importants parce qu'elle était très grande. Voulant se retrouver seule, elle annonça qu'elle pouvait s'occuper des préparatifs de la chambre. Ranger lui permettra de ranger ses pensées explosifs.

Altaïr devait être le responsable de la perte du bras de Malik et encore bien plus. Pendant leur voyage, il n'avait fait référence seulement de ses prouesses militaires, mais si le couple voulait être crédible dans leur rôle de jeunes mariés, la jeune femme devait aussi savoir pourquoi la confrérie était si hostiles envers lui. La jalousie avait-il dit mais il devait avoir plus que cela. Alors pendant que la jeune femme arrangea leur lit et prit un bain pour faire disparaitre le sable du désert, elle essaya de trouver une stratégie pour faire parler Altaïr. Il s'était refermé comme une pierre quand elle lui avait demandé s'il connaissait Yehoshu'a. Sans doute parce qu'il faisait référence à son père ? Elle savait que sa mère était morte en couche mais elle ne connaissait rien de la famille d'Altaïr. Comment convaincre les gens de leur passion si elle ne savait rien de lui ? Elle avait été transparente sur sa vie, à son tours.

Après le bain, le soleil s'inclinait déjà vers l'ouest et Altaïr n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Zipporah décida d'aller chercher leur repas en cuisine. Malik lui avait dit que les cuisines se trouvaient au bout du couloir de droite de leur chambre. Un repas chaud délira peut-être la langue de son mari. La cuisine était agitée, pas étonnant puisque le jour commençait à se terminer. Personne ne s'était arrêté pour la regarder, elle en était reconnaissante mais le chef semblait avoir remarqué sa présence.

\- Je peux t'aider ? demanda le cuisiner. Tu veux peut-être qu'on cuisine le plat préféré d'Altaïr ?

Le plat préféré d'Altaïr ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre piste. Essayant de rattraper le coup, elle tenta :

\- Vous avez déjà préparé le repas du soir, je ne vais pas vous rajouter encore du travail. Je viens juste chercher nos collassions.

\- Eh bien, vous faites un couple bien différent. Toi compatissante et lui arrogant. Il aurait donné des instructions sur ce qu'il voudrait mangé et aurait patienté qu'on lui apporte dans sa chambre comme un petit prince.

N'avait-il donc pas un seul être humain dont Altaïr n'avait pas frustré sur cette terre ? Ce soir, il allait lui faire une liste de toute les personnes dont il avait été un gros connard, au moins elle saurait comment réagir quand les gens lui feront part du comportement odieux d'Altaïr. Zipporah voulut prendre leur plat mais le cuisinier insista qu'on les lui ramena dans leur chambre. La jeune femme repartit les mains vides mais avec des apprentis qui portaient son repas autour d'elle. Elle n'allait jamais s'y faire se dit-elle.

La nuit était tombée alors qu'Altaïr faisait enfin son entré dans leur chambre. Zipporah faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, inquiète qu'Altaïr était si long à revenir (des informations à collecter ne prenait pas autant de temps, si ?) mais aussi essayant de trouver les bons mots pour avoir des réponses sincères de sa part.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

Il s'assit sur leur lit la capuche baissée.

\- Il faut que nous parlions, dit Zipporah déterminée.

\- Je peux manger avant ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?!

\- Non.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Altaïr était surpris par la fermeté de Zipporah. Lui qui pensait faire affaire à un petit oiseau blessé, il avait affaire à une autre personne en ce moment.

\- Parce que je veux des réponses à mes questions, dit-elle les mains sur les hanches. Je peux comprendre pourquoi certains de tes frères soient jaloux de toi, mais que toute la confrérie ait de l'hostilité envers toi, je ne comprend pas. Malik m'a rit au nez quand je lui ai dit que tu pouvais faire preuve d'altruisme et le cuisiner m'a dit qu'on faisait un couple étrange puisque qu'on était très différent. J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tout le monde te déteste ! Si tu me disais se que tu avait fait, je pourrais t'aider mais j'ai juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de leurs mains !

\- Parce qu'ils sont jal...

\- Et ne me dit pas qu'ils sont jaloux de tes capacités !

La jeune femme avait quitté sa cité pour une nouvelle vie beaucoup plus simple et sans danger, mais maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'Altaïr pouvait se faire égorger en pleine nuit, ou bien, une dague dans le dos de la part de ses frères. Ce dernier la regarda surpris par la colère de sa jeune femme. Il se leva et Zipporah se recula. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la corrige. Le petit oiseau avait déjà vu des hommes frappaient leur femmes en publique dans les rue d'Acre. Elle se rendit compte que sa colère avait prit le dessus et elle avait manqué de respect à son époux et maitre. Altaïr leva la main et Zipporah flanchât, elle ferma les yeux pour attendre le choque mais elle le sentit seulement caresser ses cheveux. Le petit oiseau ouvrit les yeux surprise.

\- Si les assassins ne prennent pas leurs femmes sous la contrainte, ils devront pas lever la main sur elles aussi, tu ne crois pas ? Aller vient on mange et je te raconte pourquoi tout le monde est jal... enfin pourquoi il y a tant d'hostilité à mon égard.

Assis à table, dégustant leur délicieux repas, Altaïr expliqua sa trahison. Il avait enfreint les trois grands principes des assassins : ne pas se faire voir, ne pas verser le sang d'un innocent et ne pas mettre la confrérie en danger. Il avait fait le tout en une semaine. Il avait tué un vieil homme innocent, avertit Robert de Sablée de leur présence par arrogance avant d'essayer de l'occire se qui entraina la mort du frère de Malik et la perte de son bras mais le succès de leur mission. Pas grâce à Altaïr mais à Malik qui avait tant perdu à cause d'un artefact inutile. Le tout avait amené l'armée de De Sablé aux portes de Masyaf mais Altaïr bouta l'ennemi hors des murailles, seul.

\- Je comprend pourquoi Malik est si hostile en ta présence, dit Zipporah quand Altaîr avait finit son récit. Il a tant perdu à cause de ton arrogance.

\- Je le sais bien, soupira ce dernier. C'est pour ça qu'Al Mualim m'a donné cette mission pour que je puisse me racheter.

\- Si je l'avais su, jamais je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser.

\- Et tu serais où à l'heure qui l'est, si je ne t'avais prise pour épouse ? Sans doute à la merci de plusieurs hommes.

Il avait raison. Il l'aurait escorté à Tyr ou Damas ou Antioche et elle se serait retrouvée par elle-même dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Je pense que tu devrais tout de même t'excuser auprès de Malik, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Vu comment il me parle, ses excuses il peut se les...

\- Altaïr ! Fit-elle outragée. Tu te comportes comme un enfant ! Des excuses sincères diminueront sans doutes sa haine envers toi.

\- Tu as raison... Mais comment tu sais cela ?

\- C'est dans les sermons des prêtre pendant la messe. Si le pardon t'ais accordé, tu devras aussi te faire pardonner de tes erreurs passée. L'un des meilleurs chemin vers la rédemption.

\- Les messes sont en latin... Comment tu as compris tout cela ?

\- C'est plutôt simple. Le latin ressemble énormément au franc et à l'anglais.

Voyant qu'Altaïr la regarda avec des yeux surpris elle continua en haussant les épaules.

\- Les clients de Dame Dana étaient très diverse. Un joli cadeau de départ, fit la jeune femme avec amertume.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils entamèrent leur dessert alors qu'Altaïr lui demanda :

\- Tu parles l'arabe, l'hébreu, le latin, le franc, l'anglais... Ensuite ?

\- Et seulement la langue de Castille.

\- Cela fait déjà six langues différentes ! Je savais que tu nous sera utile mais ça montra aussi aux idiots que tu es bien la fille de Yehoshu'a. On dit qu'il parlait plus d'une dizaine de langue différente et les apprenait avec facilité. Si tu dis que tu as apprit ces langues seulement en écoutant les gens parlait, il n'y a pas de doutes tu es bien sa fille.

\- Je ne sais seulement les parler, pas les lire ni les écrire. je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me rendre utile...

\- Si tu savais le nombres d'assassin qui ont encore du mal à lire...

\- Altaïr soit gentil... soupira la jeune femme.

Son chemin vers la rédemption lui sera beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- J'énumère seulement un fait, certains ont des difficulté à lire, d'autre à écrire alors ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'idiot. En apprenant à lire, écrire, compté, tu pourras nous aider à traduire des messages, à être la traductrice des autres confréries à travers le monde ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela a été difficile quand Yehoshu'a a été tuer, on a perdu contact avec de nombreux cite prometteur pour la confrérie parce qu'on ne pouvait plus communiqué avec eux.

Zipporah sourit à l'Altaïr. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit utile. L'apprentissage de l'écriture et de la lecture permettra à Zipporah de terminer l'œuvre de son père. Cependant, les agissements des assassins étaient contre ses convictions. Mais ôter la vie à une personne pour en sauver des centaines d'autres était plus préférable, non ? La jeune femme n'en était pas convaincue. Il devait avoir des chemins beaucoup plus diplomate que de verser le sang. Si Yehoshu'a était vraiment juif, comment pouvait-il être assassin à la fois ? Elle avait encore tant de question et malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'Altaïr était sincère avec elle, le petit oiseau savait que son jugement était biaisé envers la seule vie qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Son père avait peut-être laisser des écrits ? Comprendre comment il pouvait faire coexister ses convictions religieuses et sa vie si controversé. Si elle voulait ses réponses à ses questionnements, elle devrait amélioré ses connaissances scolaire.

\- Alors je dois m'améliorer sans tarder, annonça-t-elle avec détermination.

* * *

_Voila pour le chapitre 9._

_Je m'excuse pour le temps, je n'ai plus de chapitre en réserve donc maintenant les updates prendront beaucoup plus de temps._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos retour._

_A bientôt._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour ou bonsoir._

_Je m'excuse pour le temps que je mets pour les updates, mais je n'ai plus de chapitre en réserve._

_Ce chapitre sera assez long, plus de 8,000 mots. J'espère que cela compensera l'attente._

_Sur ce, comme d'habitude, les fautes sont les miennes et je m'en excuse._

_L'univers d'AC ne m'appartient pas, seulement le personnage de Zipporah._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Zipporah._

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour le baiser. Je voulais faire comprendre à Malik que notre mariage était quelque chose de sérieux. Je suis sûr qu'il pense que je t'ai épousé parce que ton père est Yehoshu'a.

Ils étaient couchés dans leur lit. Zipporah n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à ce baiser et le faite qu'Altaïr y refaisait allusion, la jeune femme sentit ses joues se chauffaient. Heureusement que cela s'était passé seulement devant Malik et pas devant toute la confrérie. Essayant de cacher son embarras, Ziporah dit :

\- Je comprends. Euh, ta journée a-t-elle été fructueuse ?

\- Joli mot, complimenta l'assassin avant de soupirer. Mais pas le moins du monde. Quand je suis arrivé devant l'église, un homme venait de terminer sa tirade et je n'ai pas pu connaitre ce qu'il disait. J'ai attendu une heure au marché, mais personne n'avait l'air suspect et à la mosquée je n'ai croisais qu'un jeune apprenti qui m'apprit que Talal a énormément de fidèle qui mourront pour lui.

\- Je pourrais t'aider ? Et avant que tu ne me dises non, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme sous le regard désapprobateur de son mari. Tu passeras moins de temps ici sous la direction de Malik. J'ai vu à quel point tu détestes qu'on t'appelle Novice. Si je t'aide, tu pourras tuer Talal rapidement.

Altaïr resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de dire :

\- Très bien, mais on demandera au forgeron de te fabriquer ton fourreau pour la dague dont j'aimerai que tu portes dès à présent. Tu veux m'aider ? Tu es armée, et cela n'est pas négociable.

Le petit oiseau soupira mais elle se résigna. S'il n'avait que cela pour l'aider, elle accepta avant de s'endormir.

\- Où penses-tu donc allée ? Demanda Malik le lendemain matin.

Altaïr était parti à l'aube et la jeune femme avait dormit jusqu'en début de matinée. Le voyage l'avait beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle désirait sincèrement aider Altaïr, alors le faite qu'il l'ait laissé dormir n'allait pas la démotiver.

\- Eh bien, je sors prendre un peu l'air et aller à l'église. Pourquoi, c'est interdit ? Al Mualim n'a mis aucune objection à propos de ma religion.

\- Suis-je bête. Nous nous trouvons à Jérusalem ! Le berceau du Christianisme ! Là où Jésus de Nazareth est enterré ! Fit Malik presque théâtralement. Chère enfant, je suis Daï, je sais que tu pars aider Altaïr.

\- Chère enfant ? On doit avoir que cinq ans de différence !

\- Six, je te pris, alors je vais te demander d'aller attendre patiemment ton époux ici. Il doit faire cette mission sans aide afin qu'il puisse trouver la maturité. Et puis, Al Mualim m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

Zipporah croisa ses bras et regarda Malik exaspérée. Elle comprenait un peu Altaïr maintenant.

\- J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans un bordel, provoqua la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas une maison remplit d'assassin qui m'empêchera de sortir d'ici si je le souhaite !

Avant que Malik ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le petit oiseau se faufila dans le vestibule et grimpa par la fontaine pour sortir. Elle fut aveuglée un temps par le soleil qui était déjà bien éclairant malgré le fait qu'il devait être à peine 10h du matin. Au loin, elle entendit les cloches d'une église. La messe allait bientôt commencer. Elle sourit, cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas suivie l'office. En bas, elle entendit Malik s'approchait de la fontaine pour lui hélait :

\- On reprendra cette discussion plus tard jeune fille ! Je veux savoir où était la fille de Yehoshu'a pendant toutes ces années !

Mon dieu, se dit-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ce Malik ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de protecteur. Elle avait vécu pendant 20 années dans une maison close, elle savait se défendre. Au pire des cas, il y avait toujours Altaïr.

\- C'est madame maintenant, je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je vais à la messe !

La jeune femme courut vers le rebord pour sauter en direction du toit d'en face. Elle atterrit lourdement alors qu'elle entendit derrière Malik lui criait "MAIS C'EST UNE CITÉE MUSULMANE MAINTENANT !" Elle haussa des épaules, les musulmans n'allaient pas empêcher les chrétiens déjà présent dans cette ville d'assister la messe, si ?

Elle courut et sauta de toit en toit, elle n'était plus aussi douée qu'auparavant, mais elle se rendit compte que cela lui manquait de partir à l'aventure à travers les toits. Elle pouvait voir presque toute la ville à cette hauteur et cette sensation de liberté qu'elle ressentait quand elle sautait pour atterrir en face... Elle avait l'impression que des ailes invisibles se déployaient dans son dos.

Le petit oiseau finit par voir le cloché de l'église au loin quand elle se fit repérée par les gardes postés eux aussi en hauteur. Son cœur s'accéléra de panique. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus à Acre où elle connaissait tous les moindres recoins comme sa poche, elle n'avait plus 13 ans et elle n'était plus insouciante. Elle se trouvait en terre ennemie. A la moitié de ses capacités de Parkour. Et non armée comme lui avait demandé à mainte reprise Altaïr. Essayant de garder son calme, elle détala à toute vitesse quand elle vit le garde s'emparait de son arc. Une flèche frôla son genou gauche. Elle essaya de ne pas tremblait mais elle était effrayée. Elle ne savait pas où aller pour se cacher et elle ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin pour aller se terrer au Bureau. Une deuxième flèche lui frôla la tête. Le garde avait dû prévenir ses collègues. Le petit oiseau était presque à bout de souffle, elle commençait à ralentir alors qu'une flèche lui égratigna le bras. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, le sang coula sur sa robe alors qu'elle essaya de stopper l'hémorragie le mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa main. La jeune femme essaya de s'échapper mais elle savait que cela était vain, si elle descendait il y aura beaucoup plus de garde à sa suite alors que si elle restait sur les toits, elle risquait de se faire embrocher par une flèche. Alors qu'elle débattait dans sa tête si elle devait où pas descendre, elle sentit quelqu'un la plaquait violemment. Elle sentit sa hanche tapait durement contre du bois alors que son corps s'effondra. Elle allait hurler de terreur mais une main se plaqua contre sa bouche.

\- C'est moi ! Altaïr ! Chuchota une voix contre son oreille alors qu'elle se débattait dans tous les sens.

Son corps se détendit alors qu'elle enleva la main de son mari pour pourvoir soufflé entre ses larmes.

\- Je suis si contente de te voir !

\- Chut ! S'empressa de dire ce dernier alors qu'un garde passa devant l'abri.

Zipporah retient sa respiration alors que le couple vit le garde passait devant leur cachette. La brise faisait un peu virevoltée les rideaux mais le garde passa devant eux sans qu'il ne les remarque. Ils l'entendirent héler : "Elle a dû descendre !". Puis plus rien. Le couple attendirent quelques minutes de plus, pour être sûr qu'ils se retrouvaient bien seuls.

\- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! De te balader sur les toits d'une cité musulmane de surcroit !

Zipporah se sentit honteuse. Malik avait tenté de la prévenir et n'avait fait qu'à sa tête, elle aurait dû prendre les rues mais on distinguait mieux la ville par les toits.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla le petit oiseau. Je voulais juste me promener un peu et aller à la messe. J'adore me retrouver sur les toits... J'ai l'impression de voler. Je n'avais pas conscience que je ne me trouvais plus à Acre.

Altaïr ne dit rien, il lui prit simplement le bras qui déversait encore du sang. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était blessée. Alors que son mari examina sa blessure, il lui dit :

\- Je comprends que ta liberté te manque mais sache que maintenant tu seras deux fois plus en danger que tu l'étais auparavant. Tu es ma femme et même si notre confrérie est censée être secrète, nos ennemis ont des yeux et des oreilles partout. Je ne veux pas faire le mari qui donne trop de règle mais... J'aimerai que tu apprennes à te battre avant que tu explores la ville seule. Je sais que tu veux être pacifique mais maintenant, les combats, la mort feront partis de ton quotidien. Je suis sûr que tu veux vivre plus de 20 ans alors apprend à te défendre.

Zipporah grimaça alors qu'Altaïr fit un garrot autour de sa blessure.

\- Et je sais que ta religion est très importante pour toi mais pas ici. Pas à Jérusalem, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, dit-il en terminant son nœud. Maintenant je veux que tu rentres directement au Bureau et par les rues. Si tu veux te promener, met ton voile de prière sur te cheveux et ne vas pas sur les toits !

\- Oui, chère époux.

La réalité venait de frapper Zipporah en plein fouet. Sa nouvelle vie était dangereuse et elle ne savait pas si cela en valait la peine. Altaïr aida à lever son épouse alors que celle-ci lui embrassa la joue.

\- Merci, tu es toujours là quand je suis sûr le point de donner mon dernier souffle.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir tant que tu ne m'as pas donné un descendant de Yehoshu'a.

Voyant que le visage de sa femme se décomposait, l'assassin s'empressa de dire :

\- Je plaisantais… Seulement quand tu m'en auras donné deux.

Malgré elle, le petit oiseau sourit.

\- Voilà, chuchota-t-il. Je préfère quand tu souris.

Altaïr aida Zipporah à sortir de leur cachette et descendirent dans les rues.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Regardes, tu es proches de l'église. J'allais rentrer au Bureau demandait l'autorisation à Malik d'aller retrouver Talal quand je t'ai vu passé comme le vent, des gardes derrière toi.

\- Tu as trouvé des indices, se réjouit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, si Malik fait bien son travail de Rafik je pourrais tuer Talal cet après-midi. Maintenant, rentres et ne fais pas de détour.

Altaïr embrassa le front de sa jeune épouse et se mêla dans la foule de telle façon qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le distinguait. Elle décida de rentrer, la pensée d'être en danger dorénavant avait fait partir sa bonne humeur. Le petit oiseau arriva à ne pas se faire remarquer mais un homme lui bloqua la route.

\- Excusez-moi, dit Zipporah essayant de ne faire aucun contact visuel et de contourner l'homme.

\- Vous devez être Zipporah Ibn-La'Ahad.

La jeune femme gela sur place. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son mariage avec un homme affiliait à une confrérie secrète allait s'ébruiter aussi vite et facilement. Paniquant, elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant un moyen de s'échapper en vain.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, j'ai seulement un message à vous transmettre.

Cachant sa terreur, le petit oiseau osa demander.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Mon maître veut vous voir.

\- Et qui est donc votre maitre ?

\- L'homme que votre époux doit assassiner, Talal.

Cela était de la folie, pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme avait suivi l'homme sans réfléchir. En même temps, il ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Juste après lui avoir révélé pour qui il travaillait, il avait sorti un couteau en la menaçant d'avancer. Le petit oiseau regretta de ne pas avoir pris la dague qu'Altaïr l'avait pressé de prendre.

L'homme les emmena dans les quartiers riches de la cité. Zipporah avait du sang sur sa robe et pourtant les gardes ne firent pas attention à eux, donc ils devaient connaitre son ravisseur. Elle essaya de mémorisait le chemin pour pouvoir s'enfuir mais elle n'avait eu aucune chance. Arrivant devant un palace, l'homme agrippa le bras valide de la jeune femme et l'entraina à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'homme la lâcha quand ils firent interruption dans une immense salle avec un bureau au milieu. Le petit oiseau regarda autour d'elle, la salle était bien gardée. Même trop bien. Avaient-ils peur que Zipporah ait des quelconques compétences en assassinat ?

\- Voici donc la femme de mon assassin.

Zipporah était vraiment effrayée. Il n'avait aucune issue. Malgré le nombre impressionnant de fenêtre, il y avait un garde à chaque ouverture et Altaïr n'allait pas surgir derrière les rideaux pour la secourir.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblotante.

\- Passez un marché avec toi, répondit simplement l'homme derrière le bureau. Je veux vivre encore quelques années pour mener à bien mes affaires. Si je meurs, je ne pourrais pas aider ces gens dans le besoin.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai vous aidez, je ne suis qu'une femme.

\- Ne joues pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Zipporah. Tu es la femme d'un très grand assassin, la fille d'un très grand assassin. Si ton mari ne t'aimait pas, il ne t'aurait jamais fait l'honneur de t'emmener partout avec lui. Ce qui me dit deux choses : qu'il tient beaucoup à toi et qu'il a de l'estime pour t'impliquer dans ses missions. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à le convaincre qu'il s'attaque à la mauvaise personne.

\- Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ? Une chose que j'ai compris c'est que les assassins ne versent pas le sang d'un innocent !

\- Je savais que tu allais me dire cela, dit Talal en se levant. C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler en face à face. N'as-tu pas grandit avec quatre prostituées que tu considères comme tes mères ?

Les yeux de Zipporah s'agrandirent de surprise. Talal s'était planté juste en face d'elle. Il était plus petit qu'Altaïr, plus foncé et avait les cheveux coiffé en tresses. Il connaissait énormément de chose sur sa vie, celle d'avant et celle de maintenant. Comment était-ce possible ? Dame Dana lui avait assuré que ses mères avaient été tuées en essayant de quitter Acre. Y avait-il un informateur dans les rangs des assassins ? Non, personne ne savait que la jeune femme avait vécu dans une maison close. Ou bien si ? Le petit oiseau ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, chuchota-t-elle. Elles ont été retrouvées mortes !

\- C'est ce que Dana t'a fait croire mais j'ai aidé ces femmes et elles sont bien vivantes.

Dame Dana lui avait menti. Encore et toujours à cause sa rancune envers Zipporah. La tenancière n'avait pas fait tuer ses mères, elle les a juste revendues. Zipporah se demanda pourquoi Dame Dana ne l'avait pas vendu elle aussi. Mais maintenant elles n'étaient plus sous son emprise. Si le petit oiseau pouvait aider ses femmes qui avaient pris soin d'elle, elle ferait tous ce qu'elle pourra.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je veux seulement que tu me dises quand ton époux a prévu de me tuer.

\- Vous... N'allez pas lui faire de mal ?

Zipporah allait peut-être mettre à mal la mission d'Altaïr, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive un quelconque mal. Talal fit une petite révérence à la jeune femme avant de dire :

\- Je veux seulement lui montrer qu'il fait erreur sur moi. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, hésitant un instant de trahir, l'homme qui l'avait aidé malgré ses règles et devoirs mais le petit oiseau repensa qu'elle pouvait retrouver ses mères.

\- Cet après-midi.

Talal lui fit un sourire inquiétant avant de claquer des doigts pour que les gardes la mettent dehors. Avant qu'elle ne franchise le seuil, elle entendit :

\- Merci, pour cette information, femme d'Altaïr.

Zipporah se retrouva devant les grilles de la demeure de Talal. Elle n'arriva pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses mères étaient encore en vies. Après presque 15 ans, elle allait retrouver les seuls personnes qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Mais elle venait aussi de trahir son époux. Ses émotions se cognaient les une contre l'autre : joie, culpabilité, joie, culpabilité, joie, culpabilité, culpabilité, culpabilité… Son bras lui faisait énormément souffrir, une punition pour avoir rompu ses vœux de mariage ? Altaïr lui avait interdit d'aller à la messe mais elle devait se rendre à l'Eglise. Remercier le seigneur de l'avoir mise sur le chemin d'Altaïr afin qu'elle puisse retrouver ses mères, mais aussi prier pour le pardon de son mari parce qu'elle venait de faire, sans doute, une très grande erreur.

Elle resta longtemps à l'Eglise, le calme et la sérénité des lieux l'avaient manqué mais aussi, elle avait négligé ses obligations religieuses pendant plusieurs jours. Elle demanda plus ardemment le pardon d'avoir trahie son seigneur et maitre, Altaïr, que de remercia Dieu de lui permettre de retrouver sa famille. Et aussi, beaucoup pour la sécurité de son sauveur, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait devenir s'il disparaissait. Elle retrouvera ses mères mais sera-t-elle en sécurité ?

Alors que la jeune femme était en train d'allumer un cierge, (pour le pardon d'Altaïr) les cloches se mit à sonner frénétiquement. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Un homme important venait de mourir. Altaïr a du faire son face à face avec Talal. Sortant de l'Eglise, elle vit passer des gardes, beaucoup de gardes. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas inquiète pour son mari, s'il avait pu sortir d'Acre en plein siège, alors semer des gardes devait être une promenade pour lui. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était qu'Altaïr avait mené à bien sa mission. Talal mort, elle ne reverrait jamais ses mères.

Rentrant au Bureau, les gardes ne firent pas attention à elle alors qu'elle était blessée et non voilée. Son bras lui brulait et même si Altaïr avait arrêté l'hémorragie, elle ne voulait pas solliciter son bras. Le petit oiseau passa par la porte du Bureau, en pleine conversation animée entre le Rafik et son époux.

\- Et maintenant toute la cité est au courant qu'un homme à la capuche cherche à assassiner Talal !

\- Mais comment voulais-tu que je le tue derrière cinquante rangé d'archer ?! Il savait que j'arrivais, il s'est préparé !

\- Alors tu as mal fait ton travaille s'il savait que t'allait venir !

Zipporah entra dans la salle sur un Altaïr blessé. Il avait sa tunique rouge de sang, sa main droite agrippant son épaule déboité. Son visage tuméfié laissait transparaitre la frustration d'avoir échoué.

\- Oh, tiens donc, un oiseau en liberté. Ou bien dois-je dire, une _putain_ en liberté ?

\- Malik, prend garde à toi, grogna Altaïr. Je me fiche de ton grade ou que je sois blessé, si je dois te tuer pour avoir manqué de respect à ma femme, je le ferai !

\- C'est elle qui m'a confié avoir grandi dans un bordel !

\- Elle ne vendait pas ses charmes, espèce de connard ! Elle était encore vierge quand on s'est rencontré, c'est pour cela qu'elle voulait s'enfuir !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es fait avoir !

Altaïr leva son poing prêt à frapper le Rafik en plein visage mais le petit oiseau s'écria :

\- Mon dieu, Altaïr !

Son époux baissa son poing non sans avoir donner un coup sur la table avant de se tourner vers sa jeune épouse :

\- Mais où étais-tu passée ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- Je-je suis partie à l'Eglise.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge mais pas une vérité non plus. Elle espérait seulement qu'Altaïr n'allait pas utiliser son pouvoir sur elle.

\- La question que tu devrais te poser c'est pourquoi ton épouse revient blesser.

\- Je suis marié et tu ne l'es pas ! Alors ne me dit pas comment gérer mon mariage !

Et c'était reparti. Les deux hommes se criaient dessus pendant un moment. Un médecin voulait s'occuper d'Altaïr, mais ce dernier le rejeta violemment, verbalement et physiquement. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu l'assassin dans un tel état d'énervement. Ce n'était-ce pas la première fois qu'il échouait tout de même. Le petit oiseau ne pouvait pas calmer une telle colère venant de son mari. Elle aida le médecin à s'éloigner des deux hommes qui se jetait des insultes plus méchantes des unes que les autres. Le médecin demanda cependant s'il pouvait soigner la blessure de Zipporah. Elle accepta. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait le bras ouvert la minute où elle avait vu Altaïr blessé. Elle eut de la chance de ne pas être recousu et quand l'homme eu finit de faire le bandage propre et de lui dire de le changer deux fois par jour, Altaïr attrapa la main de Zipporah pour l'entrainer dans leur chambre, non sans avoir traité avant Malik de « sale con ». L'assassin claqua la porte derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

La perspicacité d'Altaïr la surprendra toujours. La tension était palpable dans leur chambre, Zipporah essaya d'éviter tout contact visuel et alla laver ses mains collantes de son sang.

\- Tu devrais laisser le médecin te soigner, je ne supporte pas de te voir si… amoché…

\- Zipporah, réponds moi !

Ne supportant plus la tension qui régnait depuis son entré au Bureau, la jeune femme céda :

\- Ne te met pas en colère… Commença le petit oiseau se tournant vers son mari qui était resté à l'entré.

\- Oh seigneur, c'est ta faute…

\- Je ne voulais pas t'attirer de problème, mais Talal m'a promis que je reverrai mes mères si je l'aidais !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Altaïr les sourcils froncés.

\- Je sais que cela paraît complètement fou, mais Talal a mes mères. Il m'a dit que si tu le laissais en vie, je pourrais rentrer avec elles, elles sont encore en vie !

\- Tu les as vus ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Et tu l'as cru ?! S'écria de colère l'assassin.

Zipporah sursauta. La seule personne qui l'avait regardé avec autant de haine et de mépris, dans sa vie, était Dame Dana.

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, chuchota Zipporah qui jouait avec le tissus de sa robe. Il m'a donné sa parole qui ne te ferait pas de mal…

\- Espèce d'idiote, c'est un marchand d'esclaves ! Un leader ! Il dira n'importe quoi pour rester en vie !

\- Mais il a mes mères…

\- Tes mères sont mortes enterraient six pied sous terre depuis 15 ans Zipporah ! Je pensais qu'avoir grandi en étant destiné à être une putain t'aurait enseigné la méfiance vis-à-vis des hommes mais ta foutu religion te dicte de faire confiance en ton prochain !

Les mots d'Altaïr lui firent énormément mal. Elle se revoyait devant Dame Dana qui lui hurlait dessus pour avoir… Eh bien, tous les prétextes était bon pour passait ses nerfs sur la petit fille qu'elle était. La jeune femme regarda l'assassin faire les cent pas dans leur chambre, il ne tenait plus du tout son épaule sa colère avait fait fuir la douleur.

\- J'ai déjà assez de personne qui me déteste et qui rêverait de me voir échouait pour prouver à leur stupide complexe d'infériorité que je ne suis pas un bon assassin ! Je n'ai pas besoin que ma femme s'y mette aussi pour leur donner raison ! Cria-t-il en donnant un énorme coup de pied dans une chaise qui partit se brisait contre le mur.

Zipporah tremblait de terreur, elle se revoyait dans le bureau de Dame Dana lui lançait le sceau et le balai au visage quand le petit oiseau avait oublié de nettoyer une chambre à 10 ans. Son instinct lui cria de fuir, elle attrapa son voile de prière et couru vers la porte. Altaïr ne la retient pas, c'était mieux comme ça. Elle passa en courant devant Malik qui la héla mais elle ne fit pas attention. Elle prit la porte et marcha rapidement loin du Bureau, mettant son voile de prière. Elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer une nouvelle fois. Les gardes devaient être deux fois plus méfiants. Le petit oiseau s'assit sur un banc essuyant ses larmes.

Elle savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à Altaïr. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des mots blessants de sa part. Il avait sans doute raison, elle faisait peut-être trop facilement confiance aux gens ? Son bras blessé lui picotait, le soleil n'était plus aussi haut, il devait être 15h ou bien 16h. La jeune femme ne voulait pas rentrer mais les gens commençaient à la regardaient étrangement. Elle n'avait pas changé de robe et celle qu'elle portait était encore tachée de son sang. Cela lui prit beaucoup de temps de trouver le courage de se lever pour rentrer. Elle ne voulait pas affronter Altaïr, dormir avec Altaïr. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse de l'avoir mis dans cette position. Mais comme pour un coup du sort, ou bien sous subconscient, elle trouva le moyen de se perdre dans Jérusalem. Quand elle passa pour la énième fois devant la Grande Mosquée, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne les toits malgré les risques, quand son attention se porta sur deux hommes qui discutaient près des murailles de l'entrée de la Mosquée. L'un deux avait en sa possession l'ensemble des cachettes de Talal. Maintenant que quelqu'un avait essayé de l'assassiner, il se terrait dans l'une de ses nombreuses cachettes.

Quand les deux hommes eurent finit leur conversation, Zipporah vit l'aura de l'un des deux. Son aura était jaune et laissait une trainer derrière elle. Ni une, ni deux, Zipporah suivit l'homme et lui déroba son précieux papier. Au moins une chose de sûr, elle n'avait pas perdu la main. L'homme ne se rendit pas compte qu'on l'avait détroussé et Zipporah alla se cacher dans une ruelle. La carte avait au moins une dizaine de lieus potentiels. La jeune femme cacha le papier dans sa poche et rentra au Bureau. Elle eut moins de mal ce coup si à s'orienter et rentra sur un Malik travaillant sur une carte. Le petit oiseau espéra passer sans être interrompu mais le Rafik de Jérusalem en décida autrement :

\- Je crois qu'il faut que nous discutions…

Zipporah prit une grande inspiration avant de s'installer en face de lui.

\- Je dois avant tout m'excuser de t'avoir traité… D'un nom non convenable pour une femme.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Zipporah sincèrement. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Je te remercie, mais j'insiste pour m'excuser tout de même. Ma colère à prit le dessus, ce n'est pas digne d'un Rafik.

Zipporah ne dit rien. A vrai dire, cela ne l'avait même pas touché. Elle avait passé sa vie à entendre ce genre de chose sortant de la bouche des hommes. Maintenant cela rebondissait sur elle… Seuls les mots d'Altaïr pouvaient l'atteindre.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas, bien sûr, j'aimerai que tu me racontes ton histoire. Je viens de me rendre compte que la confrérie ne sait pas où tu étais pendant ces 20 dernières années.

Malik avait raison. Zipporah savait que cela allait arriver, qu'on lui demande de raconter sa vie avant d'avoir rencontré Altaïr mais elle ne s'était pas préparée à cela. Mais Malik semblait être quelqu'un dont on pouvait faire confiance… Enfin, elle l'espérait. S'asseyant sur le tabouret en face du Rafik, Zipporah raconta son histoire à Malik. Absolument _toute_ son histoire. Ses mères, Dame Dana, sa jeunesse, sa rencontre avec Altaïr, le fait qu'il a accepté de l'escorter par pitié, son presque viol, sa proposition de mariage désespérée à Altaïr, leur mariage blanc, l'arrivée à Masyaf, la nouvelle de sa vrai identité, les questionnements des autres sur ses vrais origines, sa rencontre avec Talal et les mots blessants d'Altaïr… Ce n'était que quand Zipporah termina son récit qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que son mari.

\- Dieu Tout-Puissant… Excuse-moi, s'empressa de dire Malik qui venait d'invoquer le nom du Seigneur en vain. Pas étonnant que tu ne veuilles rien dire. Alors Altaïr et toi n'avaient jamais… ?

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Zipporah secoua la tête.

\- Et ce baiser devant moi c'était...

\- Le premier.

\- C'est… Excuse-moi encore de t'avoir traité de putain !

\- Je te l'ai dit, insista Zipporah. Ce n'est rien.

Malik fit les cent pas derrière son comptoir, digérant les informations que la jeune femme venait de lui dire.

\- Alors, je suis le seul au courant de tout ? Même pas Al Mualim ?

\- Il a seulement Altaïr, toi, moi et Dieu Tout-Puissant.

\- Mais, pourquoi moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Zipporah. Mais mon instinct me dit de te faire confiance.

\- Ton instinct n'est pas toujours fiable au vu du marché bidon que Talal t'a proposé.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire de ne pas te faire confiance ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela !

\- Ou alors tu doutes de tes capacités à garder un secret.

\- Non ! C'est juste que…

Malik s'arrêta pour se pencher vers Zipporah.

\- Je pensais qu'avec le passif entre Altaïr et moi, tu allais te méfier. Qu'il avait changé un peu l'histoire pour qu'il puisse passer pour le héro.

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu existais avant de venir ici. Altaïr et moi sommes mariés seulement depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. Ce n'est qu'hier soir, que j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous.

\- Tu devrais lui demander une liste de toutes les personnes qui s'est mis à dos.

\- C'est ce que j'avais pensé aussi.

Malik se redressa puis passa la main sur son visage.

\- Seule la fille d'un assassin exceptionnel peut endurer ce genre de vie…

Un silence s'étira entre eux. Zipporah se sentait plus légère, faire semblant était très épuisant. Au moins, ici, elle avait un allié, quelqu'un à qui parlait et être elle-même.

\- Quelqu'un s'est occupé d'Altaïr ? Demanda la jeune femme après un temps.

\- J'ai envoyé trois médecin dans votre chambre et les trois sont revenus avec des bleus, je ne risquerai pas la vie de mes érudits. Même blessé, il est encore dangereux, il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il pouvait me tuer même affaibli.

Altaïr était vraiment en colère alors. Le petit oiseau ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait un aussi sale caractère. Zipporah se leva.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- M'occupé de mon seigneur et maitre.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait au couloir pour demander :

\- C'est la première fois qu'il se met autant en colère ?

\- Oui. Mais maintenant que je connais l'histoire, il n'est pas en colère, seulement blessé et pas dans son orgueil.

Zipporah ne dit rien, elle rentra dans le couloir, sous les indications de Malik pour trouver les matériaux des médecins. Zipporah essaya de retarder le moment en passant par la cuisine prendre leur collation, demander conseil au médecin même si elle savait remettre une épaule en place « grâce » à Dame Dana. Mais arrivée devant la porte, elle prit seulement une grande inspiration et rentra. Altaïr était assis sur leur lit, dans les mêmes vêtements. Son bras était encore déboité et il ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'entré de sa femme. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Son pouvoir était vraiment impressionnant, pensa-t-elle.

Le petit oiseau alla poser leur diner. Le soleil n'était presque plus visible, et les bougies n'étaient pas allumées. Zipporah prit le temps de les allumer une par une, dans un très grand silence. Pas leur nombreux silence confortable, non un silence de tension, un silence que s'il était rompu, Zipporah allait fondre en larme. Terminant avec les bougies, la jeune femme se planta devant l'assassin pour lui retirer sa tunique. Elle eut affaire à aucune résistance, seulement à quelques grimaces de douleur. Altaïr avait du sang qui ruisselait d'un peu partout, une coupure sur l'épaule droite, une autre sur l'avant-bras gauche, une flèche qui semble être rentrée dans le flanc droit… Talal l'avait démolie.

Le petit oiseau examina le bras déboitait quelques seconde avant de le remettre en place. Altaïr grogna seulement de douleur mais Zipporah ne prit pas de temps, elle soigna toutes ses blessures, Altaïr regarda les moindres de ses faits et gestes. Quand elle eut fini, elle jeta sa tunique, elle était fichu de toute façon, et en donna une autre à l'assassin. Le petit oiseau changea à son tour son bandage puis alla se laver les mains. Derrière, elle entendit Altaïr se levait et se mettre derrière elle :

\- Zipporah, je…

\- Tes mots ont été très blessants, le coupa-t-elle sentant les larmes montés. Tu as de l'eau pour te laver et ton souper sur la table. Je vais me coucher.

La jeune femme ne lui jeta aucun regard et alla se coucher, tournant le dos à l'assassin. Elle avait encore sa robe tachée de sang mais elle s'enfichait. Elle voulait seulement du repos après la mauvaise journée qu'elle avait passé. La jeune femme entendit derrière elle l'assassin rentrait dans l'eau. Elle ne pensait pas que des mots pouvaient faire aussi mal. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'ils venaient d'Altaïr ou bien parce qu'elle les avait bien mérité qui faisait le plus mal. C'était avec ces interrogation plein la tête qu'elle s'endormit l'oreiller remplit de larme.

_Altaïr._

L'assassin se réveilla en milieu de matinée. Zipporah avait laissé sur la table la cocotions des érudits assassin pour dormir. Il n'avait même pas mangé. Après s'être lavé, il avait avalé d'une traite le liquide et parti se coucher près du petit oiseau qui dormait déjà. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre dans les bras de Morphée et le voilà qui se réveillait, seul dans leur lit. Ses épaules et son flanc lui fit un mal de chien rien que pour s'assoir sur le lit. Se demandant où était passée sa femme, Malik fit son entré.

\- Eh bien, tu es bien amoché mon frère ! Et ta femme semble t'avoir bien rafistolé, alors je présume que ton caprice est finit et je peux faire venir mes érudits pour qu'ils puissent t'ausculter sans avoir un animal sauvage devant eux ?

\- Malik, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes conneries.

Le Rafik de Jérusalem leva les mains en signe de rémission.

\- Très bien, mais laisse au moins mes hommes faire leur travail.

Malik quitta la pièce mais il était succédé très vite par trois médecins. Par précaution, se dit Altaïr. Hier soir, sa colère avait pris le dessus, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si frustré. Si, il le savait, échouer dans une mission pour le rendre honorable de nouveau était très frustrant. Mais son instinct lui dit que non, il y avait beaucoup plus que cela. Mais il repoussa cette information, il se demandait juste où était passée Zipporah. Il s'était levé tard pour un assassin mais il était déjà plus de midi et sa femme n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Il comprenait qu'il l'avait blessé mais il était réveillé depuis cinq heures et la place de sa femme était froide à huit heure, ça veut dire qu'elle s'était éclipsée depuis au moins avant l'aurore vu cette chaleur. Il était… Inquiet.

15 heures, il fit les cent pas dans leur chambre. La messe et visité la cité n'allait pas lui prendre 12 heures tout de même, si ? L'assassin décida de sortir et passa devant un Malik affairait devant ses cartes.

\- Où penses-tu allé ? T'es recherché pour information si tu as eu une perte de mémoire entre hier soir et ce matin.

Mettant sa rancœur de côté, Altaïr confia :

\- Je me demande seulement où est ma femme.

\- Eh bien, ce matin on a discuté un peu, puis vers 10 heures elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait aller à la messe. Je n'essaye même plus de la raisonner maintenant, sa religion semble être son roc. Donc elle est partie et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait visiter la cité. Tu sais, Jérusalem, Christianisme, tout ça.

\- Pendant presque 5 heures ?! Demanda Altaïr.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? S'écria Malik quittant des yeux ses parchemins. Tu pensais que j'allais te dire qu'elle s'était _enfuie_ ?! Eh bien non ! Elle semble prendre sa religion bien trop au sérieux pour oser te quitter, même si tu as été un gros connard hier.

Altaïr fronça des sourcils.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas !

\- Tu sembles l'oublier, tous ce que tu fais me concernent !

Encore une joute verbale entre les deux anciens amis. Un médecin, qui les avait entendus, tenta de les calmer mais les deux jeunes hommes ne firent pas attention à lui. Le débat se termina quand le visage de Malik exprima une profonde surprise les yeux rivés derrières les épaules d'Altaïr.

\- Seigneur… Murmura-t-il.

Altaïr se retourna rapidement pour découvrir Zipporah couverte de sang avec une plume dans la main gauche et la dague qu'Altaïr lui avait pressé de prendre dans la main droite. Elle tremblait et semblait en état de choc, elle présenta la plume aux trois hommes en face d'elle, mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, les cloches de la ville se mirent à sonner et un de leurs frères assassin fit éruption dans la pièce hors d'haleine.

\- Talal est mort !

Le médecin fut le premier à sortir de sa surprise pour s'écrier.

\- La pauvre enfant est en état de choc !

\- Es-tu blessée ? Demanda Malik qui s'avançait devant Zipporah avec le médecin qui commençait à l'examiner.

\- Ce n'est pas mon sang, j'ai seulement réparé mon erreur.

La jeune femme parlait avec une voix monotone. Sans émotion.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de le tuer, lui dit doucement Malik.

\- C'est ma faute si Altaïr échouait, répéta Zipporah de la même voix.

\- De quoi parle-t-elle ? Demanda le médecin.

\- De rien, s'empressa de dire le Rafik qui prenait délicatement la plume des mains du petit oiseau, il voulut faire de même avec la dague mais elle la retenait dans sa main.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je voudrai prendre un bain.

Zipporah parla toujours avec cette voix sans émotion. Le médecin alla quémander les assistants pour préparer le bain de la jeune femme. Malik demanda à l'apprentie assassin d'allait à la chasse aux réponses et Zipporah passa devant Altaïr, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, pour se rendre dans leur chambre. Quand les deux anciens amis furent seuls, Altaïr toujours surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir, demanda :

\- Est-ce que Zipporah vient de tuer Talal ?

\- Il semble que oui, répondit Malik sur le même étonnement. Garde cette femme, elle semble être un meilleur assassin que toi.

Altaïr ne releva même pas la pique, trop choquée par cette nouvelle inattendue.

\- Elle aurait pu… Mourir, elle aurait pu se retrouver esclave et elle a fait cela… Pour moi ?

\- D'accord, attends, mon frère. Elle n'a pas fait ça pour tes beaux yeux. Je crois plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

\- Et comment s'est-elle retrouvée avec l'une de nos plumes si elle n'avait pas eu le choix ?!

Malik retourna derrière son comptoir et sortit son registre, de l'encre et une plume.

\- Ce matin, elle m'a posé des questions sur le fonctionnement de notre confrérie. Je lui ai donné les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Je lui ai montré les plumes que nous utilisons pour prouver la mort de nos cible et je lui en ai donné une afin qu'elle puisse avoir quelque chose de la confrérie autre qu'une arme.

Le Rafik de Jérusalem nota dans son livre, la mort de Talal, le marchant d'esclave, assassiné par Zipporah, fille de Yehoshu'a et femme d'Altaïr.

\- Elle s'en voulait. Beaucoup, au de-là du fait qu'elle a rompu ses vœux de mariage. Elle culpabilisait de t'avoir blessé et trahis pour son bien personnel.

Altaïr ne dit rien. Ce que Zipporah venait de faire était dangereux mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser comment elle pouvait se sentir. Elle avait ôté la vie de deux hommes. Deux hommes qui la hanteront à jamais dans son cœur de chrétienne.

\- Je vais aller la voir, dit simplement Altaïr.

\- Fait donc, répondit Malik sans le regarder.

Altaïr frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il attendit un petit instant mais il n'avait aucune réponse alors il décida de rentrer. Il vit derrière le paravent de la fumée sortir et une odeur fruitée se répandit. Le jeune assassin s'avança doucement derrière le paravent et découvrit Zipporah le regard dans le vide, le dos contre la bassine. Elle avait les cheveux mouillait mais elle avait encore du sang sur son visage. Sans réfléchir, Altaïr prit l'éponge et s'assit près de la bassine. Il trempa l'éponge dans l'eau, Zipporah ne fit aucun geste. Pas même de la gêne à cause de sa nudité. Il aperçut ses tétons ressortirent de l'eau mais il se concentra sur le visage de sa femme. Il passa l'éponge sur sa tempe et toujours aucune réponse. Après avoir essuyé le sang, il se rendit compte qu'elle était blessée. Elle avait la tempe ouverte. Plongeant l'éponge dans l'eau assez violement, il serra sa mâchoire de douleur à cause du mouvement brusque mais aussi de frustration. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à tuer un homme très bien gardé mais une chose était sûr, elle s'était fait battre par la garde. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, il passa l'éponge sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de demander :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je suis partie voir Talal.

\- Mais comment as-tu su où il se cachait ? Demanda l'assassin frustré, repassant l'éponge dans l'eau. On l'a cherché partout on ne savait pas…

\- Hier soir, j'ai surpris deux hommes parlaient, coupa la jeune femme. L'un deux avait un plan des cachettes de Talal. Je voulais juste retrouver mes mères.

Altaïr ne dit rien, il passa juste l'éponge sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la laissant poursuivre son récit.

\- Je voulais seulement mes mères, répéta-t-elle. Je voulais qu'il me les rende. J'ai mis du temps à le retrouver. J'ai fait les cachettes une à une. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était dans les quartiers pauvres de Jérusalem. Caché dans une cabane à moitié en train de s'effondrer. Les gardes m'attendaient alors ils m'ont laissé rentrer. Quand je suis arrivée devant lui, il y avait quatre personnes agenouillées, les mains attachées derrière le dos, un sac sur la tête. Mais quand j'ai vu Talal, je n'ai pensé qu'à ce qu'il t'avait fait. Il avait tabassé _mon_ mari, alors qu'il m'avait donné sa parole de ne pas te faire de mal ! Je lui ai demandé des explications, pourquoi il m'avait rendu mon mari à moitié mort. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait tenu sa parole, seulement que cette promesse ne s'appliquait pas à ses gardes.

Altaïr avait arrêté tout mouvement, il écoutait sa femme se confiait à lui. Elle parlait d'une voix sans émotion. A part quand elle fit mention de son agression, elle semblait tellement en colère, mais elle ne s'effondra pas en larme comme à Acre.

\- Alors, je lui ai demandé où était mes mères. Il ne dit rien, il a seulement découvert les quatre personnes, une à une. Et… Elles étaient là, Altaïr. Devant moi. En vie. Sauf qu'elles n'étaient pas elles-mêmes… Je les ai connu toujours belles, propres, en bonne santé malgré leur professions mais là elles étaient sales, mal nourrit, battues… Elles étaient tellement heureuses de me voir, elles savaient que je t'avais épousé, que tu me protégeais. Elles pouvaient quitter ce monde sachant que j'avais quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi avaient-elles dit. Mais elles parlaient trop selon les dires de Talal alors il les a giflé. J'ai perdu patience et j'ai demandé à Talal de me les rendre mais il avait une autre proposition à me faire.

Le petit oiseau se tut. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- Il me proposa de rejoindre mes mères, de te quitter et de vivre une vie « heureuse » d'esclavage. J'ai refusé. Cela n'avait jamais été notre accord. Tu ne devais pas le tuer et il me rendait mes mères. Mais il souligna qu'il ne m'a jamais fait aucune promesse concernant mes mères, seulement qu'il les avait. J'ai encore refusé, violemment cette fois. J'ai menacé à sa vie, je lui ai dit que tu allais le retrouver et le tuer, que _tu_ allais me rendre mes mères. Il n'a pas apprécié. Il a sorti une épée recourbée et il les a décapités, une après l'autre. Je lui ai supplié de ne pas le faire, puis j'ai hurlé de ne pas le faire mais j'étais paralysée. Je n'ai pas pu bouger. Je l'ai vu tuer mes mères devant moi et je n'ai rien fait. Il m'a accusé. Il a dit que c'était de ma faute s'il les avait tués et que de toute façon il ne pouvait plus rien pour elles. Elles refusaient d'_obéir _depuis qu'elles ont appris que j'étais bien vivante, marié et en sécurité. C'est là que j'ai pu bouger. J'ai attrapé la dague et j'ai couru vers lui. Je l'ai poignardé encore et encore. Trop surpris de mourir de ma main, il ne se défendit pas. Avant qu'il ne donne son dernier souffle, il me dit que j'avais tort de terminer ta mission. Qu'il sauvait ses personnes qu'il enlevait et réduisait en esclavage. Pour bien lui montrer que j'avais raison de terminer ton travailler, j'ai plongé la plume que Malik dans son sang, devant ses yeux. Enervé, il a averti la garde juste avant que je lui tranche la gorge. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir malgré que la garde m'ait donné quelque coup. Je me suis enfuie alors que les corps de mes mères gisaient au sol…

\- Zipporah… je suis désolé…

Altaïr leva sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux afin de la consoler mais Zipporah se leva d'un coup. Elle sortit de la bassine et se retourna vers l'assassin dans toute sa gloire. Altaïr essaya de garder son regard seulement sur le visage de sa jeune épouse et non laisser ses yeux parcourir son corps nu et mouillé.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria-t-elle en écartant les bras résolu. Je croyais sincèrement que toute cette histoire allait se terminer sans _mort_. Mais je finis par tuer l'homme que tu devais occire et mes mères sont mortes à cause de moi. _Moi_, Altaïr. Ça n'a pas de sens…

Zipporah s'effondra en larme. Altaïr se leva et s'approcha de sa femme. Le petit oiseau sanglotait dans ses mains, toujours nue. Levant son bras valide, le jeune homme caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- Viens là, chuchota l'assassin comme si une voix plus forte allait l'effrayer.

Altaïr prit Zipporah dans ses bras. Elle ne le repoussa pas, il sentit ses bras s'enroulaient autour de lui, s'accrochant à lui de toute ses forces. L'assassin sentit son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il reconnaissait ses pleurs. Il les avait déjà entendus. _Il_ en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Il comprenait ce que Zipporah ressentait : Elle venait de perdre son innocence. Il la serra fort contre lui aussi, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. L'assassin savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de voir comment le monde était vraiment, mais secrètement, il espérait la préserver de tout cela après son enfance difficile. Une bien étrange idée pour un assassin. Il était tellement désolé. Lui, au moins, il n'avait pas vu l'exécution de son père. Zipporah avait dû subir un mélange d'émotions ces dernières 24 heures pour se terminer par l'exécution devant ses yeux de ses mères qu'elles pensaient mortes depuis longtemps.

C'était lui qui s'écarta en premier, après l'avoir consolé un bon moment. Altaïr passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Zipporah avant de lui embrasser le front. Il l'invita à replonger dans l'eau, ce qu'elle fit et il la lava remarquant des nouveaux bleus sur ses épaules et son dos. Une fois finit, il la sortit de l'eau. Il avait l'impression de manier une poupée de chiffon. Il la sécha et elle ne fit aucun geste, pas même quand il lui passa le linge sur sa poitrine. L'assassin ne savait pas s'il préférait sa gêne adorable ou sa totale passivité froide.

Il espérait seulement que cette horrible expérience ne l'avait pas changé à tout jamais.


End file.
